The STAR and The Death
by antihero276
Summary: Jill Valentine has unexpectedly met up with Umbrella operative HUNK, who's extraction was scrambled, at the R.C.P.D. They are pushed to their limits as they are forced to work together to survive, and have three days to escape the zombie infested Raccoon City... all while stalked from the shadows by the Nemesis, set on accomplishing it's objective. Can she come to trust Mr. Death?
1. Chapter 1: Barricading

**Now, Ive been a fan of resident evil ever since i saw the character of HUNK. in my opinion, the man doesn't get many meaningful appearances that he deserves. I also notice there aren't many HUNK fanfics around. I consider this a waste, he is a wonderful character who could add a lot more to the series. How he would interact with different characters would be very interesting. **

**For the record, i haven't gotten a chance to play much RE, but ill be using the wiki and youtube to help me out with things. i do, however have a lot of knowledge on HUNK of course lol. Some things will be changed deliberately, like fewer characters will be present, the dates might be a bit different, for the sake of this fan fiction. anyways, here you go. It's set during resident evil 3. In my opinion, Jill and HUNK would be an interesting pair. She works with S.T.A.R.S., he works for Umbrella. Both are good at working independently, they're both tough survivors. but what if they had to work together?. after this story, i may write more HUNK story's, where he meets up with the different female protagonists of the series. this chapter will be a bit short, but it'll help set up the next one, so, ya. here you go  
**

**

* * *

**

**September 29th, 1998, Front of Raccoon city Police department**

The inhuman moaning rang throughout the dark streets. The shuffle of feet approaching slowly, followed. The stench of rotted flesh and smoke filled the night air. Broken, burnt out cars littered the main street.

Jill Valentine leveled her twin Berretta 92F's at the lead zombie's head's, and she opened fire.

Shot's echoed through the street.

A pair of zombie's in police uniforms dropped to the ground in front of her. A third woman zombie's decaying head snapped backwards at the weapons force, and it tumbled.

Jill heard a snarl and turned to her right.

A rabid Cerberus bounded towards her, blood and drool pouring out of it's mouth as it barked viciously.

Jill took careful aim as it neared, and she put three bullets in it's head. It yelped as one tore through the creature's eye, and the thing collapsed, twitching.

Despite this, dozens, maybe even hundred's of zombies continued shuffling down the street, towards the gate. Jill checked her ammo. Only a couple spare clips were left in the straps that hung on her bare shoulders. She brushed a dangling piece of her brown hair out of her eyes as she scanned a few of the burning buildings briefly.

A huge, dark figure stood in front of a building in the distance, clutching Brad Vicker's corpse. It pointed it's tentacled hand at her and hissed furiously.

"SSSSSSTARRRRRSSS!"

It dropped Brad's body casually, and began pacing towards the station.

_There's too many of them! I can't stay out here. If that Nemesis doesn't kill me, the zombie's will!_, She thought to herself.

A zombie shuffled slowly foreword and it attempted to grab her and pull her in. She quickly stepped aside and stuck out her leg, tripping it to the ground, where it struggled to get back to it's feet.

Jill raised a boot and brought it down the back of the creature's neck. The crunch and snapping of bone rang in her ears.

She turned back behind her to the heavy doors of the Raccoon City Police Department. Jill ran away from the crowd of zombies, past the opposing lamps in front of the station.

She gripped the door's metal handles.

_Please don't be locked. Please don't be locked._

Miraculously, the door was unlocked.

She swung it open and rushed inside. A split second scan told her there were no zombies inside the main department hall, apart from quite a few of their dead bodies littering the station.

As she turned back and slammed the door shut behind her, a rotting arm poked through as the door slammed shut, pinning it's arm. Jill pushed her body against the door, trying to keep it shut. The thing's hand still attempted to grab and claw at Jill. The loud moaning traveled through the crack in the doorway, and it rang throughout the empty police department.

_I need to get this thing closed and locked or they'll push their way in. I can't while that bastard's arm is wedged in the door._

Jill stepped back from the door for a few seconds, drew her boot back and smashed it into the arm. Every finger on the thing's hand broke, pointing in every which direction. The arm tilted in an unnatural angle.

Next, she threw the door open rapidly, revealing the crowd of zombies in front of the station. The zombie in the doorway, formerly a young man in a bright T-shirt, stood upright, moaning, and attempted to grab Jill's neck.

Jill knocked it's crippled arm aside, drew back her boot again and brought it full strength into the Zombie's mid section.

It stumbled backwards, knocking several other zombies down to the ground with it.

Jill didn't give them the chance to try again. She quickly slammed the heavy door shut, clicked all the door's locks shut and turned to a large desk near the door.

_This door needs all the reinforcement it can get._

She stepped towards the heavy desk and grabbed it by the front. Next, she dragged it over to the door and slid it against the door.

The moaning no longer echoed through the station, but she could still hear them, muffled outside, along with the furious pounding and scraping of hand's on the door.

Jill wiped some sweat from her forehead.

_There... there.. now I have some time to think this out._

She turned back to where she found the desk, and sat down at the desk's chair. She straightened out her black skirt and crossed her legs.

Jill checked the clips in her Beretta's. They were both half empty. She inserted them back in and pulled back the hammers.

_How am i going to get out of here? That Nemesis is stalking me everywhere I go.. and that horde is outside and... Ok, calm down Jill, keep a clear head. You're a S.T.A.R. for Christ's sake! You survived the mansion already, and you're surviving this outbreak, _She told herself firmly.

She fully scanned the main hall of the department again. There were a pair of dead Lickers, their long tongues hanging out, a large group of dead blood covered zombies and some Cerberi lying mangled in a corner. There were a lot of bullet hole's all over the Lickers. Each zombie had a single shot in their forehead's. Brass bullet casing's littered the floor.

_Someone might have already passed through here not too long ago... those kills look fresh. It doesn't look like there's anybody left in the station,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder where Chief Irons is... if there's any other surviving officers. There was some gunfire in some of the districts.  
_

She stood up quickly and and ran towards the center of the hall, to the main desk. A medical spray sat on the counter beside the computer. She smiled and grabbed it, placing it in her shoulder belt.

"Can't have too many of these", She said aloud, sitting again at one of the chairs.

The desk was cluttered, and a radio set sat on the counter near the computer monitor. She knocked aside some of the reports, and they spilled to the ground.

Jill turned it on, and there was nothing but faint static. She played with it a bit, changing the stations, but nothing happened.

She shook her head, then closed her eyes, attempting to block out the haunting image of Brad's horribly twisted body and the hammering on the door across the hall.

_You didn't deserve to die, Brad. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you,_ She thought sadly.

She forced the image out of her head and calmed herself.

_Nothing on the radio.. no transmission's. Now I need to get out of this building. Those thing's could break through any minute, especially if the Nemesis decides to come in here. Let's see... I need to get to the roof, climb to an adjacent building.. find a way out of the city._

As Jill began formulating her plan, suddenly, there was a creaking of the balcony floor above, followed by the loud thud of feet landing on the ground behind her, and the cocking of a gun.

Jill spun frantically and aimed both of her Pistols at the tall figure now standing behind her.

She looked at the figure, fully taking in the appearance.

"Who are you?", She demanded finally.

* * *

**There you go, a short chapter, but i cant wait to write the next one. i hope your interested. Any reviews, ideas, encouragments, would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Face to Gas Mask

**Devil without a cause: =) glad you enjoy It, my first review for this story.**

**Chaos0283: Thanks for the review, glad to see it has some potential. Bear in mind though, the story will be told from both perspectives, HUNK and Jill. I'll try to include more thoughts and details of the surroundings, might be a little difficult though, as i haven't played much resident evil for quite some time. I appreciate the advice, and the fact you want this to go well too.**

**Alright.. so, not as many people seem interested as i thought... but im not too discouraged. I stand by the fact HUNK deserves more stories.. weather he's the main character or not. There are some HUNK fan's out there. there's already so many stories of the other characters. For the record, this HUNK is the portrayal shown in Umbrella/Darkside Chronicles, rather then the slightly less developed RE 2 HUNK. ok, the story continues.

* * *

**

**September 29th 1998, R.C.P.D. Rooftop**

The mission had changed drastically for U.S.S. Agent HUNK, as it usually did.

He had just spent eight days in the sewer's deep under Raccoon city, survived the abomination William Birkin had turned himself into, which had killed the rest of his team, and had fought his way through the infested Police department to the rooftop for extraction with the G-Virus sample in tow, holstered in back of his belt.

Now Night Hawk was telling him that someone high up in Umbrella had scrambled his current extraction plan, and that he had to find an alternate form of escape?

HUNK activated his helmet's comm unit again and slung his MP-5 over his right shoulder.

"Acknowledged Night Hawk. How much time do I have until Mission Code XX commences?", Hunk asked calmly, his voice slightly muffled by the gas mask.

"Three days at the most, Mr. Death. I'll have more information soon, it's nothing you can't handle though, I'm sure", Night Hawk responded.

HUNK nodded to himself.

"Of course I can. You either adapt to the mission, or you die. I neither die, nor fail. I'll keep you informed of the situation here, Night Hawk. I will deliver the G-Virus to Umbrella at all costs.", He replied.

"I'll inform Ms. Henri not to worry", Night Hawk told him.

"Affirmative. Agent HUNK out", He replied, turning off the comm channel.

HUNK walked across the helipad, and looked down over the roof top's railing at the ruined city street's below.

The crowds of rotting dead shuffled aimlessly in the streets, some feeding off of fallen bodies. Most of them were doing nothing. He could hear the echo of moans from all the way up the building.

HUNK removed the TMP from his belt and casually examined it.

_I still have a fair amount of ammunition left for this, my MP-5 and for 'Matilda'. I'd better head back down to the main hall though, recover any supplies left over for the journey ahead.. I'll need everything I can get in this dead city._

HUNK turned away from the metal railing and paced back across the helipad to the door leading inside.

He held up his TMP and proceeded to open the door slowly. There was nothing but mangled bullet ridden bodies of zombie's and B.O.W's littering the dark staircase.

I_ probably cleared out most of the department on my way up here. I doubt it's empty though._

With that in mind, HUNK walked down the staircase more cautiously.

**--**

HUNK was nearing the balcony overlooking the department's main hall.

As he passed through the stations' empty corridors and offices, an eerie silence seemed to hang over the body filled hallway.

Suddenly, the sound of muffled gunfire sounded off in the distance.

_Another survivor?_, HUNK thought to himself._ Sound's like it's coming from down in the main hall._

HUNK picked up the pace and hurried down the hallway.

As he passed a closed wooden doorway, an arm burst through the door frame, and attempted to latch onto his leg.

HUNK dodged out of the arm's reach quickly, and spun back. He threw the broken wooden door open, revealing a rotting former police officer.

The creature moaned hungrily with outstretched arms, and attempted to bite and scratch at HUNK's mask.

In one swift movement, HUNK ducked behind the zombie, slammed it face first into the wall opposite the door and he grabbed the thing by it's neck.

He jerked the zombie's neck to the side, in a lightning quick motion, snapping it cleanly.

The former officer collapsed to the wooden floor, it's head twisted horribly.

HUNK turned back and kept pacing down the hall as if he had not just been interrupted.

Finally, HUNK made it to the metal door leading to the balcony above the main hall. The noises grew even louder, though still a bit muffled. The sound of moaning, was followed by a door slamming and the patter of feet across the floor.

Hunk knelt beside the door and quietly opened it. Instantly, he dropped to the ground and crawled through the doorway, to the balcony, and he looked through the splits in between the railings.

He watched quietly as a woman in a short black skirt and blue outfit dragged a heavy desk in front of the door, to reinforce it.

The creature's outside were wailing and hammering on the them, but the door's held fast.

Next, the woman moved over to a chair and dropped into it, crossing her legs and checking her pistols.

HUNK watched curiously.

_Probably a S.T.A.R. if she's still alive. Other types of officers... or those amateur U.B.C.S. 'soldiers' Umbrella sent, are inept at fighting these creatures. Pathetic._

The woman stood up suddenly from her seat and moved quickly across the length of the hall, past a large statue and towards the main desk closer to the far balcony.

HUNK rose slightly to his feet, but remained in a crouching position. He walked quietly down the distance of the balcony, keeping his eyes carefully focused on her.

She didn't look up as she inserted a small container from the desk, into one of her straps, muttering something aloud to herself that HUNK couldn't quite make out at his distance.

The woman took a seat next to one of the computer consoles, and began fidgeting with a small radio beside it.

After a few moments, she seemed to give up, and stare at the floor.

As HUNK approached closer from the balcony above her, the wooden floor squeaked slightly under his feet.

HUNK wasn't about to let her look up and get a drop on him, so he instantly put one hand on the railing and jumped up and over it, to the ground below.

He landed with a thud of his dark gray boots hitting the solid floor. He cocked his TMP and aimed it at her as she spun around, two pistols, , from the look of it, in her hands.

Being up closer now, HUNK was able to have a clearer look at her. His eyes scanned over her body slowly from behind his mask.

The woman had light brown hair, a strand of which fell over a blue eye. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white sweater tied around her waist. She also had a light blue tube top on, revealing her slender shoulder's. Upon which, a pair of shoulder straps hung. On her feet, she had a pair of large brown boots.

She was a fairly short young woman.

_Probably about 5' 5" or 5' 4_, HUNK guessed._ kind of attractive, yet tough looking. Not that it means anything in this situation._

She aimed her pistol's directly at HUNK and studied his dark gas mask uncertainly.

"Who are you?", The woman demanded.

**--**

Jill examined the tall person standing before her, with a TMP leveled at her chest.

The stranger wore solid-color grey fatigues, a full body suit from the looks of it. The figure wore a protective vest over it's midsection, twin tan colored shoulder straps hung on the shoulders, and down to the numerous buckles, holsters and clip carriers on the vest's mid section.

A large pistol sat in one of the holsters, and an MP-5 with a shoulder strap was slung over the right shoulder.

The figure was masculine by all appearances.

_He seems pretty muscular_, Jill thought to herself, looking at his covered arms briefly.

Dark metal guards were strapped to the person's knee's, he wore a pair of dark Grey boot's and a pair of dark gloves.

Her eyes traveled back up to the gas mask hiding the man's face from view. There were three breathing nozzles on the mask, a large one at the front mouth piece, and two smaller one's on either side.

The eye pieces were tinted red, she couldn't see the human eyes behind them, but they were undoubtedly watching her carefully. He also wore a dark Grey metal helmet on top of his head.

"I asked you a question, who are you?", She demanded again.

The man tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I heard you the first time", He replied in a calm, cold voice. It was slightly muffled through the gas mask, but she heard him clearly. "You tell me first".

She paused for a moment, weapons still trained on him.

"Former officer Jill Valentine, S.T.A.R.S.", She replied.

HUNK smiled to himself slightly.

"Valentine.. I see. I've heard about you briefly from my employers. You survived the incident at the Arklay mansion in the mountain's, and you've survived this long. Impressive. Survival against the odds is a skill I respect", The masked man replied casually.

Jill's eye's narrowed.

"How the hell do you know about that? Who are your 'employers'?", She demanded.

The man shook his head.

"That's classified Officer Valentine. You may refer to me Agent HUNK. That's all you really need to know about me", He replied coldly.

"Hunk?", She shot back, in an amused tone. "You don't seem like much of a looker.. that's probably why you're wearing that mask".

HUNK ignored this sarcastic remark and continued.

"I have a mission, and you're in my way. I highly recommend lowering your weapon's and leaving", he informed her.

She turned back to the main door across the hall, being pounded on by the dead. Then turned back to him.

_He's heavily armed.. and he looks tough. I need all the help I can get... even if he's a bit of a dick_, Jill thought to herself bitterly. _Who the hell is he? An agent with the U.S. government? NSA?_

Jill cleared her throat.

"Look...'Hunk', whatever your mission is, we're both stuck in this city, we're in the same situation. As much as I don't trust you, I need your help... you have a lot of weaponry there and experience from the look's of it, but you'll need my help too", She said carefully. "I know my way fully around this city".

HUNK considered this briefly.

_Valentine could get in the way... but she's also skilled. May prove useful. Also, if I bring her along, I'll still be able to keep an eye on her... if she ends up interfering with my mission, I can simply kill her._

HUNK inclined his head and lowered the TMP.

"Alright. I'll work with you", he replied simply.

Jill lowered both her Beretta's.

"Ok then. We need some more supplies.. and then we should get to the roof", she suggested.

"That's what I came down here for. I was going to head for the stations armory. Since you've worked here, you can lead us there", HUNK replied.

Jill started to reply, when a voice cut her off.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone still alive out there?"

They both turned in surprise, to face the radio beside the computer, where the voice had issued from.

"There's someone else alive!", Jill exclaimed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the man's voice asked.

The voice on the other end struck HUNK as familiar.

_Is that who I think it is? I remember that voice_, HUNK thought to himself with a smirk.

Jill walked over to pick up the radio and answer back, but HUNK moved quickly in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hold it. I'll take care of this.. I know him", He told her, picking up the transmitter to talk back.

Jill's eyes widened in surprise.

"Maybe I should-

HUNK held up a gloved hand.

"Like I said, I have this", he replied coldly.

HUNK sat down in the desk's chair, held the transmitter up to his mask and clicked the button on the side.

"Oliveira. They sent you to the city? I'm surprised you're still alive. Perhaps some of the U.B.C.S. are not as incompetent as I thought.", HUNK mocked him. He released the button and waited for a reply.

There was a brief static, and Jill stepped up behind HUNK. Then, there was a clearer reply.

"Is that....HUNK? What the hell are you doing here!?", an accented voice on the other end demanded.

HUNK pressed the button down again.

"I'm on a mission, like you were. The difference is, I accomplish my objectives Oliveira. I'm impressed that you've survived this far though, so I'll give you fair warning. You have three days to get out of this city", HUNK informed him.

There was a pause then a reply.

"Three day's? Why? Then what happens?", The voice asked.

"Why don't you stick around and find out? I have more important things to do than talking with you. Give my regards to Nicholai. Maybe I'll see you again Oliveira. Maybe not.", HUNK finished, releasing the button and reaching for the radio's off switch.

"HUNK! What the hell man? There's only a few of us left! You son of a-

There was a click as HUNK turned off the radio, stopping Oliveira mid sentence. He stood up with a slight chuckle to himself, and faced Jill again.

"Why did you turn it off? If it's someone else out there alive, they need our help!", Jill insisted.

HUNK shook his head.

"No. My mission has already been impeded. I will not compromise it further by going out of my way and helping anyone. The journey across the city will be slow enough as it is. The only reason I'm working with you is because you can keep up. I wait for nobody", HUNK replied firmly in his ice cold voice. "The mission must always comes first".

Jill wanted to argue against this brutal logic further, but another thought came to mind.

"What did you mean, three days? What's going to happen then?", She asked.

HUNK crossed his arm's over his armored chest.

"If your strong enough to survive, you'll find out after you've left the city", He replied simply. "If not, you'll find out the unpleasant way".

Jill glared into his mask and crossed her own arms.

"You don't call any shots with me 'Hunk'. I don't even know who you are or what you do.. and you're not giving me any reason to trust you. I want to get out of here alive though, even if that means having to work with a jerk like you", she told him.

_Hmm. Strong woman, but clearly emotional. I can play with that easily_, HUNK thought, amused.

HUNK motioned to the shaking door across the hall.

"If you don't like my methods, you're free to go back outside", he replied. "I'm sure you'll find those things out there are less...fair, then I'm being."

Jill continued to stare angrily at him. After a few moments, she forced herself to relax a bit and uncrossed her arms.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Ok.. we'll do it your way..'Hunk'", she replied bitterly.

_I'll need to keep an eye on this guy.. I may end up preferring the Nemesis out there to him._

"Excellent. Now that we've established that, lead the way", HUNK replied calmly.

Jill nodded, walked past the desk and motioned to a metal door on their immediate right.

"The armory is on this direction, tough guy", She told him. "I doubt there will be much ammunition and weaponry left though".

"Right behind you Miss Valentine", HUNK smirked, walking after her.

* * *

**There you are. They have met. Let's just hope they don't end up killing each other lol. Next chapter on the way. any reviews, comments are appreciated. thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arming up and heading out

**Chaos0283: Thanks for the review, I'm glad to see it improved a bit. yeah, i think i got mixed up with the U.S.S. and U.S.F.U. thing, lol, ill get that right in the future . It was a fun chapter, i think I've got HUNK's personality down accurately, the only difficulty i have is with Jill's as I haven't seen a lot of her. I do know however that she's strong willed, skilled, etc. Ill start watching youtube videos of RE3, and try to improve on right, i wont get discouraged, and try to build the audience. I'm gonna keep going, thanks for the support.**

**Old School Assassin: Thanks for the review and favorite, I agree. HUNK deserves many more stories. (I had fun giving Carlos the boot lol) Heh, thanks, i thought the title made sense lol**

**Alright, so now they've met, Carlos has been told off, and onto the next chapter.

* * *

**

**September 29th 1998 R.C.P.D. First Floor**

The atmosphere between them as they walked was tense. It didn't have anything to do with the fact there were creatures all over the infested city.

Surprisingly, the narrow hall they walked down was empty and quiet, apart from their boots treading on the hardwood floor.

HUNK decided to probe for more knowledge.

_I should learn some more about her, information can usually come in handy_, he thought.

"How did you make it through the horde at the front of the department, Valentine?", HUNK asked Jill casually as they walked down the dark hallway.

HUNK activated a small flashlight on the end of his TMP, lighting up their path clearly.

"They were grouped together down there pretty well. There must have been a few B.O.W.'s in the streets too, from what I saw", he finished.

Jill glanced over at him briefly.

"They were scattered throughout the street by the time I got there, not in a large group. I had to run through them all to get to the department", She replied. "They swarmed together after I got through them".

"But surely the B.O.W.'s would have given you a harder time though?", HUNK commented.

_Should I tell him about the Nemesis? _Jill wondered to herself._ I guess I may as well.. just in case it comes back._

Jill cleared her throat as they rounded a corner.

"Well, you see.. I met up with an acquaintance of mine down there.. Brad Vickers, a pilot for my S.T.A.R.S. team. He warned me from across the street about something from the tyrant series.. a 'Nemesis'", She continued.

HUNK said nothing, but listened intently.

_A Nemesis? I wasn't aware that Umbrella had completed them yet, _HUNK thought to himself. _I saw one of their trench-coated Mr X's on my way up the station.. not sure where the thing went._

"Well... then he.. well.. this giant humanoid creature in a black outfit, its face was so deformed... It jumped down off a building and landed in front of Brad", Jill said sadly.

"It.. picked him up off the ground, raised it's other hand... and.. a tentacle extended from it, and the creature jammed it through Brad. The other monsters were approaching, and I had to turn away and fight. When I looked back... it dropped him, pointed at me and said something".

Jill stopped talking and shook her head.

HUNK looked sideways as he walked beside her, into her soft blue eye's, carefully observing the silent details they betrayed.

_She's tough enough to get through the other creatures... but she's still slightly afraid of this Nemesis. It's too obvious, no matter how well she tries to hide it,_ HUNK thought.

"What did it say to you, Valentine?", he asked.

They stopped in front of a cold metal door marked with bold white lettering on it. It read: _**R.C.P.D. Armory, Proper Authorization Is Required For Entrance.**_

Jill lowered her pistols and turned suddenly to face HUNK. She stared firmly into his gas mask's red tinted eye pieces.

"It said 'STARS'", Jill replied. "That thing pointed at me and said 'STARS'. This.. Nemesis.. is hunting S.T.A.R.S in the city and I know who sent it. Umbrella. They want us all dead for interfering with their sick plans up at the mansion. They want us silenced."

HUNK was quiet for a moment.

_Who in Umbrella ordered that mission?_ HUNK wondered. _The Nemesis was still in an experimental phase last time I checked. They must have sped up production.. Desperation?_

HUNK crossed his free arm over his chest.

"That doesn't matter to me. It's not my mission to save the S.T.A.R.S. from tyrants or corporations. I've read reports about the mansion incident. Even some about the people involved. Vickers was a coward, by all accounts. Even earned himself the nickname "Chicken Heart" from what I heard", HUNK replied to her coldly.

Jill glared at him.

"You're pretty well informed on everything big guy. He may have been called "Chicken Heart"... but at least, unlike you, he had a heart", Jill replied scathingly. "You're willing to put innocent lives below your 'mission'. What is that mission even? It certainly isn't to help people".

HUNK smirked to himself.

_There's some fire in her._

"My mission, is my own business. There are no innocents officer Valentine. Survival is everyone's own individual responsibility, not relying on others for everything. I make no apologies. Besides, Vickers left you and Redfield to die at that mansion. I'm surprised you weren't the one to kill him, for that", HUNK said coldly.

Jill jabbed the front of HUNK's chest armor with her index finger.

"Brad couldn't handle what he saw there... he just, he wasn't prepared for that. Then again.. I don't see how anyone can 'prepare' for something like this", She told him. "Who could possibly train to fight monsters, zombies and tyrants that shouldn't by all accounts, even exist?"

HUNK smiled to himself again.

_Well, me, for one, Valentine. Wonder how much this comment will throw her off._

"Only the best can survive in this contamination, Valentine. That's why you're still alive", HUNK remarked calmly. "Situations like this are the ultimate test of a person's ability to adapt, just like the Arklay mansion incident. Don't get stupid now and screw that up".

Jill stopped, eyes widening.

_What the hell... did that cold blooded jerk just wrap a compliment to me in an insult?_

Before Jill could formulate a reply, HUNK motioned to the armory before them.

"Enough of your droning, Valentine. We don't have time for this here. Let's see what's left in the armory", HUNK said, resuming his usual cold tone.

Jill looked at him a moment longer, confusion etched on her thin face, then nodded grudgingly.

"Yeah... let's go", She replied.

HUNK reached his left gloved hand and grasped the metal door handle. He opened it a a crack.

"Be ready, it's not locked", HUNK warned.

She raised both Beretta's in front of her, leveled at the door.

"On three?", she asked.

HUNK nodded, his eyes and TMP focused on the door.

"Ok. One....Two....Three!", Jill told him.

HUNK drew back a boot and kicked the door open fully. The door crashed against the wall and they stepped inside.

HUNK carefully scanned the dark room with his flashlight.

There were a bunch of lockers behind a cluttered desk, most of them were swung open and completely empty. Several rotting bodies lay on the ground. six creatures leaned over the bodies, feeding.

They looked up at the two figures standing in the doorway and stood slowly.

The zombies outstretched their arms and began moaning as they walked towards HUNK and Jill.

HUNK leveled the flashlight on the heads of the first two and fired a single TMP shot into each.

Blood and bits of gray matter splattered all over the locker behind it. A burst of noise followed by a piece of brass falling on the ground sounded through the enclosed room.

Jill aimed her Beretta's at the trio closest to her and fired 6 shots into a pairs heads, and 3 into the other one. The guns clicked empty.

The sixth zombie neared HUNK slowly, reaching out for him and moaning hungrily.

HUNK stepped foreword, seized it by the throat in a powerful grip, then placed his right boot behind the creatures leg. He pushed it backwards by the throat and the zombie tripped back to the ground.

It struggled to rise as HUNK walked over and stepped onto its neck, pinning it down. It tried grabbing at HUNK's leg. He calmly raised the TMP again and shot once more into its head, blood splattering out of the hole in it's head.

Its body twitched as HUNK lifted his foot back off of its neck.

Suddenly, Jill raised one hand to cover her nose.

"Oh god... that stench.. rotting flesh. It makes me wish I had a gas mask on, like you", Jill muttered.

HUNK shook his head as the light from his TMP passed over the uniformed bodies.

"I don't have a spare on me, and I'm not sharing this one", He replied, in an uncaring, muffled voice.

"I wouldn't want to share that thing with you, 'Hunk'.", Jill shot back. "So don't worry about it".

HUNK looked to the right of the door they just opened, scanning the wall. Finally, he found a light switch.

"They must have thought hiding in the dark from these creatures would work. Foolish.", He commented icily. "The T-virus spread's rapidly."

HUNK walked over to the wall and flicked on the light switch. The light bulb above them flickered several times, and turned on, illuminating the room.

The bodies that the monsters had been feasting on, were those of police officers, each laying under a thick puddle of their own blood, bite wounds were all over their corpses. From the look of the 9MM casings all over the floor, this site had been a last stand.

HUNK turned off his flashlight and motioned her across the room to the lockers. A single heavy metal lock was attached to four unopened lockers.

"Shoot them off Valentine", He ordered. "See what's in there".

Jill raised a pistol, aimed at the first lock, and squeezed the trigger.

A bang echoed through the room, and sparks flew as the lock shattered and dropped to the ground.

Jill did the same to the three other lockers.

HUNK swung open the first locker, revealing several Beretta's stored in the locker. Several boxes of clips were stored at the bottom.

Jill examined the three lockers near her. One of them had a confiscated combat knife with a sheath, that she reached out for it and slipped it into her belt.

"We take what we can carry. There is no sense in taking too much, as we need to remain mobile", HUNK told her, as he picked up one of the boxes.

He looked over to Jill, who had removed a dark Benelli M3S shotgun with a shoulder strap on it, from one of the other lockers.

_Good,_ Jill thought. _This will come in handy..._

She opened one of the boxes of shotgun ammo and began loading twelve fresh shells into it.

"Agreed, I'm not sure I can carry as much as you though. I mean, this tube top doesn't exactly offer much in the way of pockets like your outfit does", she replied with a slight smile.

HUNK glanced over briefly and looked at the front of her chest, then focused back on removing several clips from the box and shook his head.

_Glad my eyes are invisible to her though this mask._

"No. I shouldn't think so", He responded neutrally, then held up the fresh clips for her. "Here, some more ammunition for your pistols".

Jill slung the shotgun over her shoulder and took a small box of shells. She walked over to HUNK.

"Thanks", She replied, taking them from his gloved hands and inserting them into her shoulder straps. Next she removed her spent clips, dropping them to the ground, and inserted two fresh ones in. She opened the box of shotgun shells and began placing them into the belt.

He nodded, then looked back at the locker in front of him.

_I can take one of these Beretta's, just in case, and a few clips for it. We need to keep mobile, but if that Nemesis comes back after her, as I'm sure it will, I want to be ready for it._

HUNK removed a pistol from the locker, examined it and inserted it into the left side of his belt.

"You carry any more weapons and you'll fall over", Jill joked, scanning over the large MP-5 slung on his shoulder, the TMP gripped in his hand and the two pistols in his holsters.

HUNK shook his head.

"This is all I need for myself right now. If there's anything you can't carry on you, I have a some more space on my belt", he replied calmly. "I've carried much more then this on me before".

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Jill spoke up again.

"Ok, so here's the plan I was thinking. We can climb over to a neighboring apartment building from the roof of the precinct by using one of the metal scaffolds on it." She explained.

"Some of the apartments around the city were getting more work done to them, you see. They weren't yet completed when the T-Virus hit. We can head to the roof of that building, and do the same with the apartment next to it. Luckily, they're all fairly close together. Once we get to the second building away from the department, we can probably head down to the streets, and start moving faster. There likely isn't a swarm of monsters around that building, just scattered ones."

HUNK nodded to her.

_Clever idea_, he acknowledged silently.

"It'll probably take awhile to get to the third building. However, It would be safer then taking the streets around the department. But I'm betting the apartments aren't as...cleared, as most of this precinct is", HUNK replied. "Let's get going. We have three floors to climb".

HUNK took point and walked out of the armory, with Jill following closely.

--

The racket of creatures scratching, pounding and biting at the doors of the main hall came back to them instantly once they got back to the main desk.

"They'll get in eventually", HUNK commented.

Jill looked to the door.

"I know. They're stupid and slow, but relentless monsters", she replied.

"We'll be gone by the time they get in, anyways", HUNK told her calmly.

HUNK looked up to the long metal ladder that hung down from the balcony of the second floor above them. He tucked the TMP into his belt and put his foot onto the first step. He reached above him, gripped a rung above him and began to climb. The metal pads on his knees and elbows clanged slightly against the rungs as he climbed.

Jill tucked her pistols into her shoulder strap, approached the ladder and began climbing up behind him. She looked up after HUNK, as she stepped up the first few rungs, noticing his legs and more.

_You know, for such a jerk.. even in that full covering outfit, he certainly has a nice ass, _Jill found herself thinking. A split second later, her eyes bulged. _Woah.. where the hell did that thought come fro_m_ Jill? He's an uncaring jerk!_

Jill shook her head and forced herself back to focus_._

HUNK latched onto the last rung and pulled himself up onto the balcony_._ Jill did the same.

"Ok, we need to get to the staircase_",_ Jill told him, taking her sidearms out.

"Yeah. This way", HUNK replied calmly, removing the TMP from his belt again.

They crossed the length of the balcony, towards the open wooden door HUNK had come through earlier.

HUNK activated the flashlight on the end of his TMP, lighting up the staircase of the dark hallway. HUNK walked up the stairs slowly.

Finally, they neared the top of the second floor. HUNK stopped suddenly in his tracks right on the top of the staircase, right before rounding the corner. Jill accidentally walked headfirst into his armored back.

"Ow, hey, why did you-

"Quiet, Valentine".

"What?"

"Listen".

Jill listened. There was nothing but dead silence for a few seconds, and then there was a familiar hissing coming around the corner, the roof of the hall to be specific. She turned and whispered back to HUNK.

"A Licker".

"Yes. I'll shine the light on it. Use your shotgun".

Jill nodded.

"Ok, be careful, they jump far and move quickly", She replied, holstering her pistols and removing the shotgun from around her shoulder.

HUNK nodded, raising the flashlight, Jill stepped beside him, preparing to point her gun around the corner.

"Now".

HUNK leaned to the side, peaking around the corner and pointing his flashlight at the dark roof. It stopped on a distorted fleshy colored shape.

The beam of light caught the creature in the face, making it hiss louder and turn its misshapen head to look at the source of the interruption. Hunk could see part of its brains exposed, missing some skull.

Jill stepped past HUNK and aimed the shotgun directly at the creature above them and pulled the trigger.

The noise was almost deafening. Bits of Wood and paint splintered and fell to the floor. Most of the weapons pellets struck the Licker, causing it to emit a screech of pain and rage. It dropped off the roof at an astonishing speed and scrambled at the same speed towards the pair of survivors.

As Jill stepped back to pump the shotgun, The creature lunged at her, its long tongue whipping through the air.

Jill let herself fall backwards and rolled out of its way.

HUNK stepped around the corner and leveled his TMP at the wounded Licker. He let out a short burst of automatic fire into it. Several bullets struck it in various parts of the body, but a couple shredded through the mouth, spraying small bits of flesh all over the hallway.

The creature was still slightly alive, trying to plunge its claws into HUNK's legs, who was standing just out of reach.

Jill pumped the shotgun as she scrambled back up to her feet. She stepped beside HUNK, raised the shotgun again towards the Licker, at its head this time. She pulled the trigger, blowing its head fully apart. It's brains splattered across the floor as it dropped for the final time.

Jill pumped the shotgun, slung it over her left shoulder and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead.

"We make a pretty good team", she told HUNK.

HUNK inclined his head.

"We've just gotten started Valentine. We'll see later if that's the case", He replied coolly.

Jill shook her head.

"Lets continue on, we have one more floor to go up and we're on the roof",she told him.

HUNK already knew this, but wasn't about to reveal that to her.

They continued on down the hall slowly, stepping through the puddles of the Lickers blood.

As they rounded the next corner, a moan rang in the air. A former young woman, now a rotting zombie, grabbed HUNK by the shoulder and tried to pull him in.

Jill raised a Beretta, but before she could shoot the zombie, There was a muffled noise as HUNK head butted the creature in the nose, with his metal helmet.

It's head snapped back and the creature staggered backwards, moaning. HUNK drew back his right boot and raised a high kick aimed at her head. There was a crunch as his solid Grey boot connected with her face.

The zombie fell to the ground. Jill aimed down and shot it once between the eyes, before it could rise.

It convulsed for a moment, and soon stopped.

HUNK turned to Jill for a moment, and back to the hallway.

They kept on moving, quietly.

Jill stopped in front of the next broken wooden door to their right. With another zombie's corpse in front of it.

"Someone broke this ones neck", Jill muttered, looking at the uniformed body and continuing on.

HUNK nodded.

_That would be me_, he thought.

They headed down the quiet hallway, passing offices and bullet ridden corpses until they reached the next staircase, leading to the roof.

Jill climbed the staircase holding her Beretta's akimbo. They stopped at the metal door at the stop of the staircase.

She holstered a pistol and gripped the cold metal handle with her free hand.

She twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

The cold night air fell upon her bare arms, shoulders and legs as they stepped out the door and onto the roof.

_Its freezing up here!, _Jill thought and glanced back at HUNK, who was closing the door behind them. _He must be boiling in all that armor though._

However, if HUNK was hot and uncomfortable, he certainly wasn't showing any signs of it.

Jill took several steps foreword and looked up at the beautiful night sky above them. The stars were out and twinkling, along with the full moon. A sharp contrast to the horror, chaos and destruction in the once peaceful city that lay below them. Jill watched clouds of thick smoke rising from the city in the far distance.

_Why did it have to happen? Umbrella has to pay for this,_ Jill thought to herself.

HUNK turned and watched Jill staring sadly at the ruined city in the distance.

He shook his head.

_I don't need her distracted from the task.. she's too skilled to make a rookie mistake._

He walked over to Jill's side, laying a gloved hand upon her shoulder and firmly, yet gently, gripped it.

She flinched in surprise at the warmth of the touch against her skin. It felt oddly welcoming against the coldness.

"Pay attention to the mission ahead, Valentine. What's done is done. Brooding is dangerous during a mission", He told her quietly, then removed his hand.

Jill stared at the city a moment longer and then looked back to him.

"I know. Let's get off this rooftop.",She replied.

They both moved slowly across the roof towards the apartment building, which was a few floors larger then the Precinct.

HUNK stopped at the edge of the roof, and peered over the side.

The narrow alleyway lay three stories below, dark and empty apart from several spilled over trash cans.

He looked below to see a metal scaffold just below, not quite on the third floor, but above the second floor. A window leading to one of the apartments was just above the scaffold.

Jill stepped up beside him and examined the scaffold.

"Do you think it'll support the weight of the two of us?", She asked.

HUNK said nothing for a moment, thinking about it, then replied, pointing to the scaffold.

"One of us can jump first, break open that window and climb through it to the apartment. The second person can do the same once the first person is inside", He told her.

Jill nodded in agreement then looked sideways into his gas mask.

"Who goes first?", She asked.

* * *

**There you are, chapter 3. I hope you all like it, im working on chapter 4 now. Any reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Through The Apartment

**Chaos0283: Thanks for the review. I was concerned for a bit that my idea for them getting out of the station was a bit lame, but I'm glad to see it works. Having Jill explain it made more sense, because she knows the area much better. Thanks for the idea, ill look at RE 1 and umbrella chronicles footage too this time.**

**MysticGohan88: Thanks for the reviews and ideas lol, i appreciate it. Glad you share my vision. Lets hope she doesn't tear his throat out lol, Mr death wouldn't like that. I'm not going to abandon the story, it just might take a bit in between chapters, coming up with ideas and whatnot. I'm not sure if there's any sources that say Nicholai and HUNK were rivals, but perhaps Nicholai will show up later. I write HUNK as something of a jerk, because he strikes me as a very cold individual. That's a good idea though, i may write a story of how he joined, eventually. Lol, as for Jill supposedly hooking up with Chris, that's not technically shown to be true, personally i interpret them as having a strong friendship, partnership and trust, like brother and sister or something. Plus Sheva entered the picture for Chris in RE 5.. I even sensed something small between him and Rebecca...lol, or maybe that was a crush thing. Besides, HUNK deserves something. Man's always alone. Your ideas are helpful, thanks again.**

**Devil without a cause: Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Well now, my story is starting to get more attention lol. It's very morale boosting to see such interest and encouragement, It helps keep me going. thanks for all the favorites and reviews. Ive been viewing videos of Jill in the series, I've found that she got scared quite often in the first game and panicked sometimes. Since this is after that incident, I'm portraying her as the strong person she became, yet possessing an emotional side. Whereas HUNK, strikes me as having a very cold side to his personality, yet possesses other traits that i will make more clear in time. I have a basic outline in my head for how the story will go, I hope you find it well done. Enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

**September 29th 1998 R.C.P.D. Rooftop**

The two figures stood on the roof of the precinct, peering over the edge.

"It doesn't really matter to me who jumps first", U.S.F.U. Agent HUNK replied in his cold, gas mask muffled voice. "I'll go".

Jill Valentine folded her arms over the chest of her bright tube top.

"Alright, it'd be best if you got a running jump first", She suggested.

HUNK nodded, tucked his TMP into his dark waist belt. He turned away from the edge and took about fifteen large steps away.

"Be careful", Jill told him. "It's a narrow alley, but a pretty far jump.

HUNK looked over at her appraisingly for a few moments, then turned without comment and looked back to his target, the small scaffold.

_1.....2.....Now!_

HUNK raced foreword across the roof of the precinct. As his right boot touched the brick edge of the building, he jumped off it with all his might.

There was a moment of free fall as he sailed down the building. He landed roughly across the alley on the scaffold with a thud, now in a crouching position. The scaffold creaked and moved slightly, but held up under the sudden weight.

HUNK rose to his feet steadily and looked up, back to Jill who stood watching him from the edge, a faint look of concern on her face.

"It isn't difficult, Valentine", He told her calmly. "Wait a few moments while I get off of this thing".

"Alright", Jill called back, and tucked her Beretta's in her shoulder straps.

HUNK turned around, towards a large window leading into the well lit apartment.

He drew back his metal covered elbow and smashed it through the window. Glass rained down into the dark alley below.

HUNK cleared out the remaining glass from the window pane with a few quick swipes of his gloved hand. He then placed the hand on the window frame and pulled himself up and inside the apartment.

He drew his TMP from its holster, walked across the white carpeted floor and made a quick but full scan of the room. It was a living room from the look of the couches. A television set was on, but muted. Nothing but white static showed up on screen.

The room was clear of any monsters.

He turned, walked back over to the window and looked up at Jill again, on the opposite building.

"Ok, your up Valentine", He called up.

Jill nodded and took some steps back, just as HUNK had done.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought to herself.

HUNK watched as she ran towards the edge of the building. When she neared the edge, she leaped off of it and gracefully dropped down to the scaffold below. Her boots landed with a muffled noise and the scaffolding creaked slightly again, but less then before.

Jill rose to her feet, adjusted the shotgun strapped on her shoulder and pushed a strand of brown hair back behind her ear.

"Phew... wouldn't want to fall down there", Jill muttered, looking down the the alley. Several zombies had lurched away from the swarm at the front and into the alley. They were looking up at her. She could hear their muffled moans from all the way up the scaffold.

"I doubt anyone would", HUNK said coldly.

Jill turned to the window, in which HUNK stood, then crossed the scaffolding.

HUNK reached out a gloved hand, which she took, and he helped pull her up and over the high window frame. Jill landed next to him, inside the apartment.

Again, the warmth of his glove against her cool hand felt very welcome. Jill found herself almost regretting when he removed it.

She reached into shoulder straps again and took out her pair of dark Beretta's.

"Let's continue up to this roof now. We have a few floors to climb", She told him.

HUNK inclined his head.

"I'll take the point", He stated calmly, motioning over to the wooden blue painted front door of the apartment.

"I've got your back", Jill told him firmly, as she followed him to the door.

HUNK stopped in front of the door, raised his TMP, drew back the heel of his boot and brought it right into the door, beside the handle.

The door burst wide open under the sudden force and HUNK rushed out the apartment, aiming down the left side of the long hallway. Jill rushed around the right side, stood back to back with him, and aimed her Beretta's down the opposite side of the hall.

Hungry inhuman moans rang through the air on both sides of the hall.

HUNK targeted the zombie nearest to him, a former middle aged man, and blew his brains out with a single shot. Next he targeted the former man and woman behind the collapsed zombie.

Jill leveled her pistols at a zombie crawling on the ground towards her, and put a couple bullets in it's head.

A pack of Cerberi, three of them, standing behind the fallen zombie, growled and barked fiercely.

They started to bound down the bright hallway towards her, blood and drool dropping from their rabid mouths and trailing down the floor.

After dropping the pair of zombies, HUNK, having heard the growls, turned away from the rest of the slow moving monsters quickly and targeted the Cerberi headed for Jill.

Jill shot the first pair several times, making them whimper and collapse, jaws still snapping in an attempt to bite at her. The third one leaped foreword, through the air at Jill. She attempted to raise her Beretta at its head.

HUNK sprayed the Cerberus, mid air, back down to the ground with a burst of automatic fire.

Without a comment, he turned back to his side of the hall and began walking down it slowly, clearing it out creature by creature. Jill did the same on her side.

A crawling zombie tried grabbing at HUNK's foot. HUNK placed his boot underneath the creatures stomach, flipped it over so it was laying flat on it's back and brought down the right heel of his boot on the creatures head, curb stomping it against the hard floor.

A sickening crunch of bone filled the air as its forehead caved inwards.

A rotting zombie lurched foreword and tried to seize Jill by the wrist. She ducked, grabbed it by the throat, holding it at bay, pulled the long combat knife out of its sheath on her belt, and shoved it up through the bottom of the creatures neck. She shook the knife hard at the dull white wall, removing most of the blood and sheathed it.

She threw the writhing creature to the ground, raised a single Beretta and shot it in the forehead.

HUNK finished off the last zombie on his side of the hall with a shot clean through the head. He could see the white wall through the hole in its head as the zombie collapsed.

He turned back to Jill's side of the hall, which had more creatures then HUNK's side, and ran over to her.

He dropped to one knee beside her, raised his TMP and targeted the heads of the furthest pair of zombie's, while Jill finished up several closer ones.

The last monster dropped to the ground and the hall became eerily silent.

They both scanned over the carnage of various bodies and bullet casings littering the hall, then turned to look at each other.

Jill smiled at him.

"Thanks for killing that Cerberus", she told him gratefully. "I should have targeted them sooner, then it wouldn't have gotten a chance to jump".

HUNK nodded.

"Simple enough mistake to make", he replied calmly. "Deadly mistake though. Don't let it happen again".

"Yeah, I won't", she replied.

HUNK looked to the side of the hall he cleared out, examining the closed doors. His eyes trailed across the doors to apartments _**13E**_, _**14E**_, _**15E**_ and _**16E**_. They stopped when they noticed a symbol and sheet of paper on the wall.

It was a red arrow, with marking underneath it that read: _**Main Stairwell, 5th Floor.**_

Below it was more information about the floors of the apartment building. HUNK walked over to the sheet of paper and read it to himself.

"Looks like we have three floors to climb up until we get to the rooftop", he informed her.

The arrow pointed down the hall, to a staircase right around a corner.

HUNK turned back to Jill.

"Come on, it's up this way", he ordered, moving to the staircase.

Jill stepped over the various gore covered bodies and followed HUNK over towards the foot of the staircase.

HUNK and Jill reached the top of apartments floors stairs and stopped before rounding the corner. HUNK peaked his helmeted head around it to check, just to be safe.

The lights on the roof of the sixth floor were flickering slightly and all of the apartment doors were closed. The hallway was seemingly empty.

"Is there anything there?", Jill whispered from behind him.

HUNK shook his head.

"Nothing on this floor, I don't think. Stay alert though", he replied, rounding the corner.

They passed by the first few doors and suddenly Jill paused.

"Hold up", she told him.

HUNK turned around and tilted his head.

"What is it?", he asked in his cold tone. "Do you require a rest?".

"I think I heard something from this apartment", she replied, pointing to apartment **_6F_**.

HUNK listened carefully. Indeed, there was something moving in the apartment.

He shook his head.

"I hear it too. There is no point being held up by investigating it, let's keep on moving", he told her firmly.

They turned away from the door and continued on down the hall. They got no more then four doors away, when there was a loud splintering of wood.

HUNK and Jill spun around, their weapons trained at the now broken door, laying in pieces on the ground. A short, wide figure stood in the door.

A familiar piercing shriek rang through the air.

"Hunter!", Jill shouted.

A reptilian creature stared at them with it's beady yellow eyes. Its jaws were snapping as it bounded down the length of the hall towards them, it's huge claws reaching out for them.

HUNK and Jill bolted out of its path. Its claws missed them by only a couple inches. The Hunter turned back quickly to face them again, shrieking. They aimed at the Hunter as they backed away from it, and opened fire.

Bullet's pierced the Hunter as it bounded down the hall at them, again.

Automatic TMP rounds tore up the front of the creatures stomach and Beretta rounds punched through the large crest on the front of its head.

It began slowing down and screeching in pain under the barrage of lead. It fell to the ground in front of them, still trying to crawl foreword.

Suddenly, it ceased crawling, convulsed and died.

HUNK and Jill stopped firing, smoke streaming slowly out of their gun barrels.

They both turned back to the busted down door it had come out of and watched a pair of zombies lurching through the now broken doorway on their immediate right. A familiar moan rang in the air.

HUNK aimed at them, but his TMP clicked empty. A bullet spit out the end of one of Jill's weapons, striking the lead monster through the forehead, killing it instantly. Both Beretta's clicked empty.

Rather then reloading, HUNK ducked around the former young male zombie, out of it's reach and grabbed either side of the monsters head.

He gave the head a quick jerk upwards and to the right, snapping its neck cleanly

_My favorite attack, _HUNK thought to himself._  
_

HUNK pushed the body to the ground casually.

"A neck breaker move?", Jill asked him, crouching and examining the creatures twisted neck. "You'll have to teach me it sometime... but preferably, don't teach it ON me".

HUNK repressed a quiet laugh from forming and didn't reply.

They turned to face down the hall again, stopping beside the Hunters corpse.

HUNK removed the spent clip from his TMP, dropping it on the floor next to the body, removed a fresh one from an ammunition carrier on his belt and inserted it into the weapon. Jill did the same with her empty Beretta clips, and reloaded.

Jill shook her head as HUNK cocked the TMP.

_I really hate these freaks,_ She thought to herself disgustedly, staring down at the mangled Hunter.

"I encountered these 'Hunters' for the first time, up at the Spencer estate. It scared the hell out of me the first time it jumped out at me.", she told HUNK. "Well.. we have two floors left to go, almost there".

They stepped around the fallen Hunter and continued onwards down the hallway.

The pair soon reached the end of the hall and once again stood at bottom of the stairs. Jill turned towards HUNK.

"I'll take the lead up this set, if you don't mind", She said with a smile. "It is the last floor before we get to the roof, after all.

HUNK smirked behind his mask and nodded back at her.

_Probably thinks that I'll lead her into a trap or something, _HUNK thought sarcastically.

"If you insist, Valentine", he replied, motioning to the stairs. "By all means".

Jill raised her pistols and began walking up the stair case.

When they reached the top of the seventh floor, she imitated what HUNK did on the previous staircase and glanced around the corner, looking down the seventh floor hallway. She drew back against the wall sharply.

"Trouble?", HUNK asked her quietly.

Jill nodded.

"Some zombies, maybe ten of them", She whispered.

"So we kill them", HUNK replied coldly.

He stepped around the corner and the zombies in the hall caught sight of him. They immediately started moaning and shuffling towards him, arms outstretched.

HUNK dropped to his knee and took careful aim. Jill stepped up behind him, and began firing at them directly over his dark helmet.

Jill dropped the four monsters nearest to HUNK with a couple shots to the head each, while he targeted and sprayed six of them in the head.

The monsters dropped to the ground with a thud, bright red blood splattering against the floorboards and walls behind them. The blood leaked from each bullet hole, covering much of the floor.

HUNK and Jill continued on down the seventh floor hall, passing over the bodies.

About mid way down the hall, a heavy creaking noise sounded from the ceiling above, alerting them.

The pair of survivors stopped beside an apartment door numbered: _**10G**_

They aimed their weapons directly up at the ceiling, standing a few feet away from where their weapons were targeting.

"What the hell was that?", Jill asked HUNK.

"A Licker? Another Hunter?", HUNK suggested calmly, but had a slight idea about what it might be.

The roof above them shook again, much louder this time. Chips of paint and pieces of dust fell from the roof under the force and one of the light fixtures rocked back and forth.

A silent cold fear gripped Jill by the heart suddenly.

_Please don't be what I think it is. Please don't be what I think it is, _She pleaded to herself silently.

"It's coming from outside, on top of the apartment!", She told him.

The rooftop shook with incredible force now, cracks began appearing all over the ceiling.

HUNK opened his mouth to reply, when the ceiling burst open a large hole, revealing the night sky above. Something dark and very heavy dropped through the hole and onto the hardwood floor in front of them. Jill looked away from the large cloud, shielding her eyes from the dust.

The dust around the figure slowly settled.

Jill lowered her arm as her vision cleared and she turned back to the gigantic, crouched figure a few meters in front of them, which HUNK was already staring at, his gas mask emotionless.

Jill's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she took in the creatures full appearance.

_It's...It's even more hideous up close, _she thought fighting back a wave of revulsion.

It stood fully upright. It's appearance was humanoid and well over seven feet tall in a huge midnight black coat-like protective outfit. It wore huge boots on it's feet, and black protective pants to match the coat portion.

Buckles were all over its arms. It was inhumanly muscular, had a pair of tentacle like things protruding out of its neck and had white stitches running over where one of the eyes on its horribly grotesque face should have been, and up to the top of its hairless head. It's teeth were like a demented grinning skeleton. The creature stood atop one of the fallen zombies, now crushed, head, it's single bright eye glaring fiercely.

It let out a deep growl, raised it's fingerless gloved hand and pointed a large, surprisingly normal human looking finger, at Jill.

"STARSSS!", The Nemesis growled at her.

"Oh, Shit", Jill cursed to herself quietly.

* * *

**There you go, a slight cliffhanger lol. We'll have to see how HUNK and Jill work together to fight this big guy. I'm already done the next chapter, just waiting for the right time to release it. Thank you for reading, any reviews, opinions, ideas and thoughts are greatly appreciated =)**.


	5. Chapter 5: Nemesis

**Hobohunter: thanks for the review, i appreciate it. I've found it difficult sometimes to describe the details a bit better and keep a slower pace, but i plan to work on that. I;m glad you like my idea, it gets a bit discouraging at how many others don't look at it, fans of Leon and Chris who aren't even willing. Theres so many other stories of them, it's about time someone took charge and gave HUNK more stuff. i have bigger plans for this story, I hope i don't disappoint with it, thanks again.**

**MysticGohan88: Glad you liked it, looking foreword to having HUNK encounter Nicholai.**

**Hmm, didnt get much for the previous chapter, i hope this one turns out better.  
**

* * *

**Raccoon City, September 29th 1998, 7th Floor Of First Apartment Building**

A jolt of adrenaline surged throughout HUNK's body at the sight of the hulking Nemesis standing before them.

It was almost as if the world slowed down a little around him. His years of military training and leadership had prepared him for handling moments like this. Beating the situation no matter the odds.

In one burst of speed, HUNK turned, reached over and grabbed Jill Valentine under the arm just as the Nemesis raised it's fist strike out at her.

He pulled her over to the poorly painted front door of the apartment numbered: _**10G,**_ and kicked it wide open.

The locked door splintered and burst open under the force.

HUNK and Jill hurtled into the room. Jill nearly tripped over a carpet to the ground and stopped in front of a lamp on her immediate left.

The apartment was large and well lit. there was a hallway leading down towards the living room

"Get ready for it!", HUNK ordered.

They each raised their weapons, leveled at the open door and the hallway in front of it.

They backed away a few steps and waited for the Nemesis to plunder through.

A few moments passed and nothing happened. The only noise HUNK could hear was Jill's rapid breathing.

She stared at the door in confusion and glanced over to him.

"What do you think-

The painted wall beside the door burst open as the hulking Nemesis charged right through it, spraying debris all over the apartment. It stood on the pile of rubble, looking down at them.

**"S.T.A.R.S.!"**, It growled again, trudging towards them, it's coat shaking slightly with each step.

Every step it made also caused a booming noise to ring throughout the apartment.

Jill shot it repeatedly in the chest with her Pistols, but the impacting rounds failed to even slow the titanic beast.

It moved closer and closer towards them.

HUNK sprayed it all over with a hail of TMP rounds, which had very little impact as well. The bullets stuck all over the Nemesis's coat.

Spent brass casings streamed out of their weapons and littered all over the place.

Small amounts of blood came out of some of the wounds and leaked onto the floor.

It merely growled again, brushing off the shots.

In a flash, HUNK remembered one of the particular things he was currently carrying in his belt.

"Back here!", HUNK ordered, pushing Jill backwards away from the apartments kitchen, around the corner and into the large front living room.

HUNK quickly took in the surroundings of the living room and his years of leadership began formulating plan, eyes scanning over several windows and then stopping at Jill.

T_here are large windows in the front room. Valentine has a shotgun,_ he thought rapidly. _We're on the 7th floor._

The Nemesis punched a gaping hole through the walls corner as it approached them, passing the kitchen now, footsteps thundering on the floor.

HUNK fired into it again, striking the top of it's head several times.

More blood gushed out, amazingly, it didn't accomplish much more then making the monster even angrier.

It swiped several chairs out of it's way, shattering them against the wall like toothpicks.

The TMP clicked empty and HUNK ejected the thirty round clip rapidly, reaching into his belt for another one.

_This isn't working. I doubt that I can break this one's neck_, HUNK thought sarcastically.

The Nemesis moved on HUNK before he could grab a new clip, swinging both of it's gigantic arms.

HUNK ducked under the first blow aimed at his helmet, then dodged the second one, aimed at his midsection by moving to the right.

The Nemesis growled in anger, this time lowering it's shoulder and charging right across the room towards HUNK.

HUNK started to step out of the way, but the Nemesis was on him before he could move.

The creatures right shoulder swung into him, impacting against the front of his dark chest armor, sweeping him off his feet and sending him clear across the room.

He tumbled over a brown couch and rammed into the opposite wall. His helmet struck the wall and he slumped to the ground, his TMP sliding out of reach.

"HUNK!", Jill shouted to him worriedly, still firing both her pistols into the hulking monster before her, backing away from it.

There was no response of his familiar muffled voice from behind the couch.

"HUNK?", She called again.

Jill's Beretta's clicked empty as the monster bared down upon her with an outstretched hand.

She dived out of it's reach and onto the floor to its right.

In a flash, she removed the empty clips and popped in new ones, pulling back each hammer and raising them up at the Nemesis.

She opened fire again, bullets punching into the creatures legs and stomach.

"Just die already", Jill muttered.

She attempted to roll out of it's way again, but one of it's legs blocked her.

The creature loomed right over top of her, like a giant.

It reached down, wrapped it's massive hand around her neck and lifted her effortlessly up off the carpeted floor and several feet in the air.

Her pistols slid out of her hands, falling to the floor as she struggled to breath, desperately trying to pry the inhumanly powerful grip from her throat.

Jill drew her boot back kicked frantically at it's stomach.

_No! I can't die like this! I can't!,_ part of her mind screamed fearfully as she stared into it's horribly grotesque grinning face and inhuman yellow eye.

She reached one hand into her belt, fumbled around, locating her razor sharp combat knife and unsheathing it in one fluent motion.

_Keep fighting Jill! Don't give up!,_ her S.T.A.R.S training shouted encouragingly, regaining control. Adrenaline pumped throughout her system. _You will not die without trying to survive first! Teach this big bastard a lesson! Don't let it win!  
_

She kept kicking away at it's solid chest._  
_

Jill raised the knife with her right hand, fighting for air, and began repeatedly stabbing the monster in the arm. Blood leaked out of every stab wound, dribbling to the floor like a light rain and staining the carpet.

It growled angrily, barely noticing the long knife protruding from it's arm. It shook her once roughly and the bloody knife fumbled out of her hands, dropping to the carpet below.

Her legs wailed away at the Nemesis, but they soon grew tired and she couldn't keep it up.

Jill watched helplessly as the Nemesis raised it's free hand into the air beside her.

_It's doing exactly what it did to Brad,_ She thought, sad resignation dawning on her. _That's it... I've lost. This is the end._

A single slimy, squirming tentacle, started to emerge from the Nemesis's hand.

_Will there be any pain?_

Her vision dimmed slightly as she started running out of air, the room seemed to spin around her._  
_

The hand reached towards her. Moving closer and closer.

She lowered her eyes to the floor.

There was suddenly a massive explosion of noise and the large hand snapped backwards sharply as a high powered round tore into it.

The grip on her throat stopped tightening further, but remained firm.

Jill's eyes widened in shock.

_What?_

Jill and the Nemesis each turned their heads to investigate the source of the noise.

_Hunk....__  
_

The familiar tall, gas masked, armored figure stood behind the couch with a large pistol clutched in both gloved hands.

It was aimed directly at the Nemesis's head.

_I think Matilda likes y_ou, HUNK thought to himself coldly, ignoring the pain running up his chest and lining up another shot on the Tyrant.

Another bullet screamed out the barrel of the gun and lodged its self into the side of the monsters massive head.

It growled angrily, rocking back from the force and turned it's head to the woman dangling off the floor.

It threw her hard against the wall on the far right. Jill collapsed to the floor, coughing loudly and grasping at her bruised neck.

_Air!_, her mind screamed gratefully, as she drew it in. It felt like the best thing she'd ever had.

Jill managed to regain control of her breathing and stop her coughing fit. A slight pain shot up her chest with each breath she took.

The Nemesis turned and lumbered towards HUNK again. Another shot tore into it's neck with enough power to force it backwards a step.

Despite this, it continued to trudge towards HUNK.

HUNK fired several shots into it's stomach, slowing it a little again, but also making it much angrier.

It growled fiercely, raising an arm to strike at him again.

HUNK ducked behind the couch as a tentacle shot out of the monster's hand, missing him.

"Valentine! Use the shotgun!", HUNK called over to her.

Jill's eyes flashed in remembrance, feeling the weapon strapped to her shoulder.

_How the hell did I forget about it?_, she scolded herself, as she stood up and removed the Benelli M3S shotgun from around her shoulder.

Jill stepped up behind the Nemesis's back.

"Shoot it towards the windows! I'll take care of the rest!", HUNK ordered, firing into the Nemesis again several times.

Jill let out a loud whistle.

"Hey, big guy!", She called to the Nemesis.

It glanced over it's shoulder at her and snarled, it's eye filled with rage.

**"S.T.A.R.S.!"**, the creature growled again.

"Where do you think your going?", Jill asked it.

She leveled the shotgun at the monsters back and pulled the trigger. A deafening boom rang through the air.

The sheer force made the Nemesis stagger backwards a couple steps, pellets spreading all over the back of its coat. Its tendril shrank back into the palm of its hand.

"We just wanted to have a friendly chat", Jill told it sarcastically.

HUNK used this moment of distraction to scoop up his fallen TMP from the ground, pop in a fresh clip and holster it in his belt.

Jill pumped the shotgun roughly and fired again.

The Tyrant staggered back a couple more steps as it was struck by the lead, growling fiercely again.

Jill kept stepping towards it every time it staggered backwards, closer with every shot she made.

The Nemesis was slowly being blasted away from beside the couch, and away from HUNK.

After seven more solid shots into it's chest, the Nemesis was thrown backwards, much closer to the window.

Jill pumped the shotgun as HUNK reached into his belt and withdrew a dark tube shaped object.

She fired again, the round tearing into it's chest.

The creature reeled backwards under the force and stopped against the window pane.

As it snarled furiously at her, Jill pumped the shotgun one more time, and pulled the trigger.

The weapon clicked empty.

"Get out of the way Valentine!", HUNK ordered roughly, pulling a small metal pin from the tube.

Jill turned away from the Nemesis and noticed the familiar object in HUNK's hand.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

She turned on her boot's heel, got a running start across the room and threw herself behind the refrigerator, away from the hulking creature.

Jill covered the back of her neck with both hands.

HUNK accurately threw the live grenade in front of the Nemesis

The grenade rolled across the carpet and came to a stopped under the monster's boots.

The Nemesis looked down at it for a second, looked up and uttered a low angry growl.

It started to move towards HUNK again, but didn't get very far.

HUNK ducked behind the couch as the explosive detonated under the Nemesis's feet.

The explosion's sound rippled throughout the entire floor of the apartment.

Every window behind the Nemesis shattered into millions of pieces, blowing out a section of the wall, raining glass all over the room. The behemoth was thrown up into the air, off it's feet, falling backwards out the window.

Jill felt several brief stabs of pain as some of the glass shards landed upon her bare back and arms.

_I should have worn my S.T.A.R.S. uniform, _she thought to herself, wincing.

Jill removed her hands from her neck and glanced around the refrigerator, her eyes stopping on the hole where the windows had once been.

HUNK stood up from behind the couch after the explosion, holstered Matilda and ran over to the now destroyed window, peering over the edge, his gloved hands gripping onto it.

He watched as the Nemesis tumbled head over heels, in circles, plummeting seven entire stories down into the dark, infested streets below.

There was a moment of free fall, and finally after what seemed like ages, it landed on top of a red parked automobile parked in front of the apartment.

The car's roof caved in under the immense weight, the windows exploded, raining glass all over the street and it's alarm began ringing loudly, it's high pitch echoing through the darkness.

The Nemesis stopped moving.

It merely remained laying flat on it's back, eye closed, atop the shattered car.

HUNK let out a muffled breath, still blocking out the dull pain throbbing in his chest.

_Probably going to be bruised in a couple hours, _HUNK thought absentmindedly.

HUNK sensed Jill's presence, joining him where the window had once been, as he looked down at he unmoving creature below.

He glanced up at her. She was tucking her Beretta's into their straps. Both of her slender arms had several light cuts on them.

Jill breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling, and glanced over to HUNK's gas mask.

"Do you think it's dead?", She asked him tiredly, over the wailing of the car alarm, as the cold of night fell upon her bare shoulders again.

They both peered back over the ledge, down at the fallen Tyrant, some seven stories below.

"I doubt it", HUNK replied quietly. "We both know what they're capable of".

Jill shook her head.

"I've fought a Tyrant before, but not like this thing", She told him.

They watched for a few moments, with no movement from the fallen body.

Down in the street, the Nemesis opened the bright yellow eye on it's horribly disfigured face, slowly.

It's head snapped up and took in the immediate surroundings.

The Nemesis lifted it's self from where it lay in the windshield and rolled its massive frame off the hood of the car, cracking more of the hood.

It fell face first onto the cold, glass shard covered pavement, cutting it's self further.

It raised it's massive arms, placed them square on the road and pushed it's self upright. The Nemesis rose to it's feet slowly, almost as if nothing had happened to it, despite the numerous bullet holes and shards of glass stuck in it's back, arms and chest.

"Doesn't it die?", Jill wondered aloud, exasperated.

The Nemesis ignored the scattered zombies and Cerberi roaming amongst the streets various burning cars, and It looked back up to the window slowly.

"Everything dies, Valentine.", HUNK replied coldly. "Except for me. Some simply require more damage to die then others, though."

The Tyrant's eye stopped upon the pair of survivors watching it from seven stories up.

It growled, bearing it's horribly sharp teeth, reached down and strapped open it's mammoth dark armored coat.

The Nemesis's body matched the grotesqueness of the face. It was inhumanly muscular, it's skin misshapen and deformed. It was almost brown in tone, but not quite.

HUNK noticed a large tube-like object strapped to the inside of the coat, along with a bunch of smaller objects beside it.

The Nemesis removed the larger object from the coat with one hand, then reached for one of the smaller objects with the other.

"What's it taking out?", Jill asked.

HUNK squinted his eyes behind the red tinted frames of his gas mask, trying to get a better look at it.

"I think it's-

The Nemesis lowered the large tube to the pavement, and placed the rocket into it.

It raised the object to it's shoulder and started aiming up at the broken window, seven stories above, from where it stood beside the ruined car.

Realization flashed through HUNK's mind in an instant.

His head snapped to the right, looking back over to Jill.

"It's got a rocket launcher!", HUNK told her rapidly. "Let's get to the roof. Move!"

He turned and ran across the living room, Jill followed after him. The strap of Jill's shotgun suddenly loosened and fell to the floor.

_No time to pick it up!_ Jill thought frantically, stepping over it.

The rocket streamed out the end of the end of the Nemesis's rocker launcher, racing towards the large apartment building, leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

It hit the wall opposite of the two survivors, detonating, destroying the wall and raining shrapnel and fire across the room.

Jill felt something strike into her right leg, above the knee, causing her to collapse foreword into the ground, behind HUNK.

She was only several meters from escaping out the apartments front door.

For a moment afterwords, Jill felt nothing as she lay on the ground.

_I...what happened?,_ She thought confusedly. _What hit me?_

She examined her surroundings, most of the apartment had been set ablaze by the explosion. The couches and carpeting had ignited, blanketing the air with a thick smoke_  
_

Jill wheezed and coughed as she breathed some of it in._  
_

She stared down to her now bloodied right leg and her eyes widened.

_No..._

What felt like a scalding fire suddenly shot up across her wounded leg.

Jill Valentine screamed in pain as she doubled over clutching the limb in both hands.

* * *

**There you are. A hint for the next chapter, it's mainly an internal conflict one of the two survivors has. Any reviews appreciated, thanks for reading.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: HUNK's choice

**Mystic Gohan: Don't worry, the events for RE 3 will start again within the next few chapters. I simply need to show some important details first. Hope you like how I wrote HUNK's decision making, an internal conflict. I need to keep it at a good pace. Thanks for the review.**

**Hobohunter: Haha, glad you liked the fight. It would have been a waste not to use Matilda lol. It is a bit difficult on how to portray HUNK, as we've been given so little about him to go on. I find he's best portrayed with a cold attitude, like umbrella chronicles, but with some other quality's too. This chapter will shed a bit of light on how he thinks. He has his cold side, but another one too. He's a bit arrogant, because he's something of a veteran, has been doing this for awhile, and is confident in his ability. ill keep in tradition and not reveal a lot of his back story that i imagine him having, that may come in a sequel. Thanks again, glad you liked it.**

**The Oracle Dragon: =) thanks for the review lol, I'm glad that you liked it.  
**

**No other reviews for my previous chapter... as I thought might happen. Oh well, i just need to keep at it. Now things get a bit more complicated for HUNK. I'll get into the RE3 story soon, need to establish some more stuff first, make it better.**

* * *

He was halfway out the busted wooden door and into the body filled hallway, when a high scream of pain echoed throughout the smoldering apartment behind him.

_What the hell is.._

Agent HUNK stopped in his tracks and turned around sharply, raising the TMP folding stock to his shoulder and scanned across the room. The laser sight passed over the area.

The surrounding apartment was almost fully covered in fire and smoke. Flames licked up various curtains, incinerating them into ashes.

The gas mask's nozzles pumped clean air inside for him, as he breathed hard.

HUNK adjusted the strap of the MP-5 on his shoulder and calmly took in the details of what damage the rocket had caused.

The Nemesis's high powered rocket had blown apart most of the apartments front living room. He could see the entire section of wall where the window had stood earlier was now gone.

Fires raged on different sections, all over the apartment and HUNK could see clear down into the streets below.

The thick dark smoke billowed out of the apartment, blanketing the night sky.

He looked down to the floor in front of him, at the fallen figure laying on the ground.

Jill Valentine lay sprawled on the ground of the hallway, a few meters away from him, cradling her leg. Blood ran out of a wound above the knee on the right leg.

It streamed down her bare leg and dripped in several different paths, onto the hardwood floor below. There were several cuts all over her bare back too, from what he could see.

HUNK's trained eye examined the leg wounds briefly from a distance from behind the red tinted eyepieces.

_Shrapnel damage from the rocket, most likely. I've seen it happen before.  
_

Jill coughed painfully, attempting to speak.

The lack of a gas mask, unlike HUNK, was taking it's toll. The sour sting of the smoke forced her eyes closed. She managed to gasp out something as her eyes watered.

"Hunk...are you still there? I need your.. I need some help.. please..", She wheezed, between loud coughs. "I can't... I.."

HUNK nodded to himself, lowered the TMP slowly and started to move towards Jill.

Before he could reach her, a familiar icy, disciplined voice from deep in his mind spoke up to him.

_Leave her here. She's become a liability_, the ice cold, logical voice said.

HUNK came to a stop suddenly a couple meters in front of her and stood still, considering this thought.

A second voice spoke up to him next, a firm resolute voice. It was a survivors voice.

_No, she isn't. Go help her out,_ it said.

_She's expendable and has served her use. She'll just slow you down and interfere with the mission,_ the icy voice replied. T_he mission must take priority over all else._

_The mission will still take top priority, as it always does. She's a survivor, like me,_ the firm voice replied. _She is very useful._

_She's slowing down the entire mission. Wherever she goes, the Nemesis will follow,_ the cold voice reasoned. _It'll drain your weapons and resources. It is relentless._

_Valentine came up with the idea to use the rooftops,_ The firm voice shot back. _She's resourceful._

_You were willing to let Goblin 6 die in the sewers,_ the cold voice replied. _She begged you to save her, you refused. Why are you risking the mission to help this one?_

_I never jeopardize the mission,_ the firm voice stated. _The only difference between Valentine and Goblin 6, is that Goblin 6 was mortally wounded by Birkin. There was no way I could have saved her, even if i bothered making the attempt. Plus I was three fourths the way up the precinct by that time. I would have had to backtrack all the way to the sewer and she'd be dead by then. It would have interfered with the mission. Valentine is laying right here in front of me with a non life threatening wound. Goblin 6 was a valuable resource, but she was expendable. The only reason I'd go out of my way for Valentine, is so she can show me across Raccoon City._

_Are you sure that's the only reason to go out of your way?,_ the cold voice mocked. Y_ou're absolutely sure that the city is the only thing you want the attractive young officer Valentine to show you?_

HUNK closed his eyes tightly.

_Having feelings during a mission I undertake has never happened and will never happen. In the unlikely case it were ever to happen, I wouldn't let it interfere in the least. That isn't even the reason I want her help._

_Really? You do well suppressing all emotion, it's true.. but why did you take a passing glance at her outfit back in the armory? Or lay your hand across her shoulder back on the helipad, when she looked sad? She certainly does have a nice figure on her.  
_

_I don't feel anything for her,_ the firm voice stated emotionlessly. _That's not the issue at hand._

_Clutching at straws now, are we HUNK? Or lying to yourself? Don't forget that Umbrella clearly wants her dead... and your current presence is helping her survive._

_And what if they want her dead? So? I'm not breaking any orders. My mission is to deliver the G-virus to Christine Henri at the 'Loire Village' Paris Umbrella facility. Not to eliminate S.T.A.R.S._

_And if they've put a bounty on her head? They probably have, and she could be worth quite a bit.  
_

_I wont go for it. I'm not a recruited convict or a hired thug like all of those U.B.C.S. scum are._

_If you don't kill her, it's bound to piss someone off in Umbrella.  
_

_Then they should have came to me directly and assigned me a mission to do that. Instead they chose to send a B.O.W. after her. It didn't say anywhere in my orders that I was going after S.T.A.R.S., My loyalty to Umbrella will never be questioned. I'm already the best U.S.F.U. Agent they have. I've done more for them than any other soldier.  
_

_Someone in Umbrella had your extraction plan scrambled. Somebody wants you to be late delivering the G-Virus sample, or is testing you._

_I already know exactly who that person is. I'll beat them by still delivering the Virus sample first. I can deal with it later. The mission has changed unexpectedly, and I need to make full use of all the resources available to me.  
_

_Don't be foolish. That Nemesis will continue following you while she lives._

_Then I'll kill it. I've survived every seemingly suicidal mission I've ever had. Nothing can kill me. I've already trained against and have killed Tyrants before, back at the Military Training Facility._

_But never against anything like this new prototype._

_It'll die like any other type, no matter the upgrades it has. I can handle it._

_They wouldn't appreciate it being destroyed. It's a valuable bio-weapon that they've been working hard at creating.  
_

_I'll tell them the truth, if they ask. It's in my way. Nothing stands in my way.  
_

_Her skills may be sharp, but they are inferior compared to yours. She is weak, and hates Umbrella.  
_

_She's an elite police officer, but she's also a soldier fighting for a cause, _The firm voice defended quietly_. __I may be a soldier fighting for Umbrella, but__ I carry no personal grudge towards her.. no matter the opposite sides we fight on._

_She is emotional, dangerous to the mission.  
_

_ That's part of her own personality. It isn't dangerous if one knows how to handle it, and I do. Besides, Her, Redfield, Chambers and Burton were able to beat the odds in the Spencer Mansion. __I respect the ability to survive. The odds were completely stacked against them. Why should I leave her to burn to death or be eaten alive in this shitty apartment building? That's too undignified an end for someone of her caliber.  
_

_That sounds kind of hypocritical, HUNK. You told Goblin 6 that survival was her own responsibility, and she ended up dying in a filthy sewer._

_Goblin-6 was fully aware of the risks the mission held, just like the rest of Alpha team did. The U.S.F.U. always knows what it's getting into. We're the best there is._

"Hunk?...", Jill coughed out again, still struggling to open her eyes against the smoke.

She attempted to rise, but let out a pained moan as she brushed her injured leg against the floor, and stopped. "What are you-

_Valentine is wounded._

_I have enough medical expertise to handle it, my past training covered it. Besides, it doesn't look too serious anyway. The smoke is doing more damage to her.  
_

_It'll take time to fix her up and she'll probably need rest._

_I can radio Nighthawk for more information later, he can give suggestions on an alternate extraction. We can pick up the pace in the morning, since we have three days._

_You may have to carry her up to the roof and over to the next building.  
_

_Then I can do that. It makes no difference to me. She'll be fine after the leg is fixed up._

_Well then... time to choose HUNK. Are you going to leave her behind to get rid of the Nemesis, or help her?_

He stared back down at Jill again, and in a brief moment, he made up his mind.

"Hunk?"

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. We'll have to wait and see what HUNK will do. Thanks for reading, any reviews are much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

**CloudRed1988: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my idea lol. HUNK is the most interesting character in my opinion, how he would react to the other characters is something that I've always wanted to see.**

**MysticGohan: Thanks, the inner conflict was difficult to write at first, than came to me. I haven't decided if I'm even going to give HUNK a real name.. i mean, it's already good enough for him, a codename, keeps some mystery on him. Perhaps ill reference it in a sequel.**

**Lime Rickey: I appreciate the review, good to see your interested. Yes, HUNK doesn't get enough appearances. It was difficult delving into his thoughts, with so little to go on, but i have an idea how he thinks now.**

**Well, I'm glad to see the interest in my previous chapter, i had fun writing it. Hope you like this one.

* * *

**

A parade of dead feet shuffled slowly up the creaking staircase towards the seventh floor.

The hungry moaning creatures had been alerted by the noise of the grenade exploding and the rocket impacting with the seventh story. It had echoed throughout the apartment building.

The zombies walked slowly with outreached arms, stumbling onwards.

**September 29th 1998, 10:56PM, First Apartment Building, Room 10G  
**

"Hunk?", she repeated, more quietly.

Jill Valentine lay with her back on the ground. She struggled, attempting again to rise from the floor, but failed.

She was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and felt herself slowly slipping away, her vision becoming hazy and blotted. Sweat poured from her forehead as the room became increasingly hot

"Where are you?", She asked loudly, coughing roughly.

The only noise that replied was the crackle of fire all over the apartment.

Unconsciousness was on it's way for her now, and would soon after be surely followed by suffocation.

_Where did he go?.._

She coughed loudly again, another jolt of sharp pain shot through her chest as she did.

_He.._

Sudden horrible realization sprang into her mind at once, and she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach, and her eyes sparkle with tears.

_He left me here to die... after all I've gone through and survived, I'm going to suffocate in an apartment...it's not fair._

Faintly, in the distance, she could hear what sounded like footsteps coming towards her from down a long tunnel, over top the noise of the inferno across the room.

It was pacing across the floorboards.

She opened her eyes a slit, glancing towards the door, and saw a tall, alien figure moving slowly towards her. It was covered up in a thick dark cloud of smoke, that seemed to hang in front of the figure.

In addition to the smoke, her own hazy vision made it impossible to make the dark shape out. She closed her eyes again quickly against the harsh fumes.

_It must be a hallucination.. of what?...the Grim Reaper?....Death?_

"You're not dying here, Valentine.", A distorted voice told Jill, hovering over top of her.

Her eyes shot fully open this time in surprise, even against the foul smoke and haze.

She felt a strong, covered arm wrap around her bare back and another underneath her legs, picking her up off of the floor easily.

Jill gasped out loudly, as she rose into the air, her heart pounding furiously.

_That's not a hallucination...what..  
_

She reached her hands out through her haze and clutched at the figure desperately, feeling the hard material it wore.

The arm under her legs was careful not to accidentally touch the wounded spot on her leg, as the hand supported her.

All she could hear from the figure, was an oddly muffled heavy breathing.

Jill wrapped her arms around its shoulders, holding onto it like a drowning woman clutching a life preserver. She gazed upwards at it's face.

She could make out the familiar metal helmet and large, impenetrable red eyes on it's unusual face.

A strange shape seemed to protrude from the front of the mouth portion, another circular shape was on the left side of the mouth, and a smaller one on the right.

The field of haze faded slightly from her vision, and Jill could see she was now staring into the gas mask.

Her soft eyes widened.

_He didn't leave me.._

"Hunk?....I... it's you?..", She managed, ignoring the pain in her throat, mind racing confusedly.

"Who did you think? The Nemesis?", HUNK's muffled voice suggested coldly, as he turned them back towards the doorway and moved towards it.

Jill could have cried in relief at hearing that familiar cold voice, but forced herself calm.

"No, I just didn't expect that a coldblooded jerk like you would ever-..", Jill started quietly, a hint of a smile starting to touch her lips.

HUNK's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Enough talk, Valentine. We're going up to the rooftop, and crossing over again." He reminded her icily as he passed the kitchen. "Focus on the mission and spare me the emotions."

"We can talk later", He added grudgingly.

_I'm actually happy to see him, _she thought to herself.

"Of course", She replied, ignoring the tone and holding him more tightly.

I_'m probably going to end up regretting this_, HUNK thought to himself bitterly.

He carried her out the smoldering apartment and into the corpse filled, brass casing covered hall.

He looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling above that the Nemesis had burst open earlier, and seeing the night sky above.

Jill gasped in the fresh air and quickly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh god.. I never thought I'd breath again", She stammered, both hands gripping into his back.

He glanced to their right side, back at the staircase they had came up earlier, a few meters away.

A low moan rang up the staircase, as rotting creatures staggered up the wooden stairs and caught sight of the pair of survivors.

Jill looked over HUNK's right shoulder at the monsters shuffling down the hall towards him.

"Let's get the hell out of here!", She told him.

"Reach into my belt", HUNK ordered.

Jill's blue eyes looked back at his mask's eyepieces rapidly, and she felt her face flush slightly.

"Huh?"

HUNK shook his head at her in annoyance.

"Remove the TMP from the belt and use it on them while I carry you up to the rooftop. Don't waste ammunition", He said coldly. "Be accurate."

HUNK turned to the opposite side away from the creatures and moved quickly in the direction of staircase leading to the roof.

Jill nodded and removed her slender arms from around him, reached one hand onto the TMP buckled on his waist carefully and raised it up, into both hands.

She cocked the weapon, examining it's laser sight, than wrapped both arms around the back of his neck. Goosebumps ran up an arm as it touched the ice cold metal helmet. A sharp contrast to his warm hands on her body.

She lowered the arm slightly, back to the warm rough material below the helmet on his neck, and lifted herself up slightly, getting a good view over him at the creatures.

Jill kept one arm around his neck to support herself as she aimed over his shoulder with the weapon in the other hand, targeting the lead pursuing monsters.

The laser sight stopped on one of their foreheads.

She fired a shot into it, and than targeted three others. The burst of noise the gunshots gave, rang throughout the air.

The rounds passed through their foreheads, brains splattering out the back of their skulls and littered the ground. The creatures fell to the floor twitching. Despite this, others trudged over top of the bodies.

The horde of zombies were now passing the fiery apartment.

"You know..I like this weapon", Jill told her rescuer, smiling up into his gas mask. "I can see why you have it....besides to kill monsters".

His boot touched the first step and he began their careful ascend to the roof.

"It's not a toy, Valentine", He commented coldly, glancing back at her briefly. "You're experienced with weapons, but be careful with it. I don't need you dropping it."

"Don't worry", She replied simply.

Jill aimed again at the group, firing into them and dropping another pair.

They disappeared out of sight as HUNK rounded a corner. She sank back from his shoulder and cradled the TMP, relaxing.

HUNK reached the final step of the tall staircase and looked up.

A red neon sign was glowing just above the door. It was shaped in a single obvious word: _**EXIT**_

HUNK moved the hand supporting Jill's legs, gripped the handle of the wooden door and pushed it open roughly.

The door swung open and HUNK carried Jill through.

The cold night air fell upon Jill once again, and goosebumps rose up over her body.

_It's freezing out here!,_ Jill thought.

She shivered and tightened her grip again on HUNK's warm outfit.

"We should close the door behind us, slow them down", Jill suggested.

"That's what I was going to do", he replied calmly.

He turned back around and pushed the door shut with his boot, then turned back to the roof.

"Here", Jill told him, placing the TMP back into his belt.

It was deadly quiet on the roof. HUNK glanced over to one side of the building. The heavy smoke from the burning room was spilling up into the air above, blocking out much of the night sky.

Suddenly, a dull thump hit the closed door, and moaning seeped through the cracks in the door frame as the creatures attempted to break down the door.

HUNK looked over the the other side of the rooftop, at the adjacent apartment building.

He moved across the roof to the end of the building amid the frantic hammering on the door, looking over the side into the alley that lay seven story's below.

Jill followed his gaze, looking downwards too.

"That's a long way down", she commented.

HUNK ignored her and looked up from the alley, searching across the side for his target.

His eye pieces stopped on a small metal scaffold, that hung on the adjacent apartment building. It was lined up directly across the alley with where they were on the roof. The opposite building was one story taller though. There was also a small panel of buttons on the scaffold, and a long rail hung around the entire edge of it.

HUNK nodded to himself slightly, considering his plan.

_We can get a running jump, grab onto the rail and pull ourselves up. The scaffold is better than the one we used earlier.. I can use the control panel to take us up a story to that roof, then find the nearest clear floor and take her to an apartment, work on the wound, _he thought calmly. _If she's up to it._

HUNK looked back down at the young woman in his arms.

"Do you think you can stand? Jump?", He asked her.

"I'd better try and see", she replied.

HUNK lowered her to her feet, and Jill stood cautiously, rubbing her badly bruised neck. She took a small step towards him.

Immediately, she hissed in pain, clutched her bloody leg and sat down on the rooftop, in front of him.

"Oh Christ! That hurts!', She muttered painfully.

HUNK stared down at her.

"I'll need to fix up that thing when we get across", He coldly informed her. "This means you cant jump. Very well, we'll do it my way."

"Oh? What way is that?", She asked.

HUNK reached out a gloved hand for her. She took it, and he pulled her upright to her feet again. He turned suddenly around to face away from her.

"Climb onto my back", He ordered.

Jill's eyes widened as she ignored the pain throbbing in her leg.

"Why?", She asked.

"You're too weak to cross on your own..obviously", He explained coldly, still looking at the scaffold."Yet, you're also light, and I can get us across. Unless, of course, you want those things breaking through the door to eat you?."

"And what if it cant support our combine weight? It wouldn't be much better then those monsters.. it's a long way down!", She protested.

HUNK said nothing for a moment, then turned his head slowly so the red eyepieces stared firmly into her own wide blue eyes.

Jill braced herself for another cold insult.

"Trust me", Was all he said, and simply turned back away.

Jill hesitated for a moment, listening as the rooftop door far behind them began to splinter and threaten to break under the horde of creatures.

_He saved me when he could have left me.. I need to trust him._

"I... I trust you", She replied slowly.

Jill wrapped her arms up around the back of his neck. She hopped on her good leg slightly and began pulling herself up onto his armored back.

HUNK grabbed onto both her bare legs and helped her up.

She locked both of her legs around his waist firmly, and held onto his neck, her chest buried into his back and her head resting against his left shoulder strap.

"This must be pretty heavy, Hunk...are you sure?", She asked quietly behind him. "I don't mean to sound negative, but what if you miss?"

HUNK said nothing, turned away from the edge of the roof and walked away several meters for a running jump.

Behind them, the door burst open and several rotting creatures fell onto roof moaning hungrily. They began crossing the roof towards the survivors.

He turned back on the heel of his boot and faced the scaffolding again.

"I won't", he replied coldly.

HUNK burst into movement, running towards the edge of the building at a surprising speed, even under the combined weight of Jill and his equipment.

His muffled breaths were heavier now, and strong.

Jill held onto him even closer as he reached the edge, and leaped over the side of the building.

* * *

**Will they make it? Tune in next chapter lol, hope you enjoyed. I'm taking it at a careful pace, i need to establish some dialogue between them, before they get back into the RE 3 storyline. Reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: HUNK's Healing Hands

**Cloudred1988: thanks for the review, hope you like what happens next.**

**MysticGohan88: Heh, glad you liked HUNK's choice. I'm trying to base a certain few small things about him off of several different video game, comic book, and other characters in addition to my own ideas. As for what becomes of him after Umbrella falls, i have a coy idea. i may explore it in a future sequel.**

**OracleDragon: thanks for the reviews, i liked doing HUNK's inner struggle. And, yes, looks like HUNK and Jill are gonna chat a little.**

**Chaos0283: Good to see your still around, thanks for the reviews, doing my best. as for how long it gets, I'm simply spacing it out, the way i write. but i will put more sentences together, thanks again.**

**A very g****ood response to my previous chapter, lots of story alerts, thanks to everyone. now to continue.

* * *

**

Jill Valentine felt her heart seize in fear, as she and HUNK tumbled off side of the building, towards metal the railing of the scaffold.

There was a horribly long moment of free fall as the world around her slowed down and she took in all the details.

She could see HUNK's outstretched arms before him, his gloved hands reaching towards the rail they were rapidly closing in on.

For a split second, she was sure his hands would miss the railing and the pair of survivors would tumble down into the alley below.

At the very last moment, HUNK's hands latched roughly onto the iron railing.

HUNK's front crashed into the side of the scaffold, but he kept his hands firmly grasping onto it. The entire scaffold shook and swayed slightly under the weight.

Jill's head buckled back from the impact and she adjusted her grip on HUNK and closed her eyes. They hung from the railing for several moments.

"Are you sure that you can you pull us up?" she asked desperately, opening her eyes slightly. "We probably weigh too much together."

"Of course I can" HUNK's voice replied coldly. "As I said, nothing stops me."

HUNK's arm muscles strained as he began lifting them slowly up the rail with an incredible strength.

HUNK brought them higher, lifted one boot up and looped it over the railing. Next he swung the other leg over and dropped to the scaffold floor.

He turned his head and looked back at the roof they had came from.

The monsters were still staggering towards them, ignoring the gap in between the buildings. The low hungry moans still filled the air. Jill followed his gaze and watched them from over HUNK's shoulder.

The lead zombies stepped over to the roofs edge. They attempted to continue on, but their feet only touched the air.

They went tumbling helplessly down over the side and into the empty alley seven stories below.

HUNK watched as the rest of the horde fell off the side of the building, crashing face first into the pavement. The monsters below lay squirming and writhing in a pile in the alley.

"Stupid creatures", HUNK commented to himself with cold amusement. "Now we head up to this roof". He turned them both over to the control panel and examined the multiple colored buttons.

"Hmm...", HUNK muttered to himself, considering them.

"Try that one", Jill told him, extending a hand at a larger red button.

HUNK pressed it firmly with a single gloved finger and the scaffold creaked, shifted and began a slow yet steady ascension to the roof.

HUNK took a deep muffled breath, and Jill rested her head on his shoulder again.

The scaffold finally reached the top, nine floors from the pavement of the street. In the middle of the roof there was a section with a closed metal door, leading down into the apartment building.

"We can find an empty apartment to get your wound healed", HUNK informed Jill.

"Are we going to stay until morning?", She asked hopefully. "I'm completely exhausted".

HUNK nodded in confirmation.

"I know you are", he replied neutrally. "Yes, we're staying here. It isn't safe to move tonight plus I'd have to carry you everywhere if we did".

He reached into his belt and removed the TMP. The weapon snapped up in both hands as he raised the stock to his shoulder, it's laser sight leveled at the door.

HUNK paced across the rickety scaffold, the sound of boots treading on metal sounded through the quiet rooftop, along with Jill's labored breathing.

He stepped off the scaffolding and moved carefully across the roof towards the door.

When he reached the door, he cautiously grasped the door handle and slowly opened it.

There was a creak in the door frame as HUNK opened it fully and stepped onto the dark staircase.

He activated the flashlight mounted underneath the weapon and scanned the bright beam of light passed over the entire staircase. It was all clear.

HUNK descended down the steps carefully.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the corner leading to the 8th floor hallway, he stopped.

HUNK peaked his head around the corner carefully, then nodded to himself, pulling his head back.

"Trouble?", Jill asked from behind him quietly.

"No. The whole floor looks empty", HUNK replied calmly.

HUNK stepped around the corner and moved quickly down the hall.

He stopped outside one door and looked at it. It was labeled boldly: _**8H**_

"Well... this one is as good as anywhere", HUNK muttered to himself quietly.

He reached his left hand and grasped the doorknob, slowly turning it.

HUNK silently pushed the door open, flicked on the light switch beside the door. The lights flickered on, they were fairly dim. HUNK scanned the room observantly.

It was completely empty. The front room of the apartment appeared bare. There was no carpeting, wallpaper or picture frames. The walls were painted a dull white.

"Someone must have moved out or something", Jill suggested. "It's just as cold in here as it is outside!"

"Or they didn't get to move in. It makes no difference to me if it's empty or cold. This place will still serve its purpose", HUNK replied coldly.

He turned, shutting and locking the heavy door behind them.

"This isn't about which apartment is the most comfortable", he finished.

"Fine with me", Jill replied, shaking her head as HUNK moved them carefully down the hall, towards the living room.

HUNK crossed the hall and examined the front room with his TMP. It was a large room, there was no TV set up. Only a couple small windows with blinds added anything to the room.

HUNK closed the windows blinds carefully.

_There's no sense risking anything or anyone seeing us up here, _HUNK thought to himself.

HUNK moved over to the wall, just beside one of the windows. Thankfully, it was lined up with the hallway, so he could still watch the door, just in case.

"Alright, Valentine. Get off of me", HUNK told her neutrally. "I need to fix your leg".

Jill reluctantly relinquished her grip around his waist and neck, being careful to drop to the floor on her good left leg.

HUNK turned around to face her, then put an arm around her shoulders to support her to get over to the wall and lay down against it.

"God, it hurts.. what are you going to do?", She asked him nervously, staring into his Gas Mask.

HUNK said nothing for a moment, his eyes still examining the extended wounded leg.

There were large red burn marks on the skin around each wound. Most of the blood was dried, but there was still a little fresh blood dripping from the wounds.

"It's definitely a shrapnel wound", He informed her. "You have second degree burns and the shrapnel has spread pretty well, but they aren't too deep. I need to get the pieces of metal out, lucky for you that they didn't hit an artery or you would be dead by now."

HUNK knelt down beside her, his armored knees scraping against the hardwood floor.

He reached into his belt, flipped opened one of the pockets and removed a large sheathed combat knife. He removed the sheath and held it up slightly.

Jill's eyes bulged as she stared at the razor sharp weapon. She looked back at his mask again.

"I know, but are you sure you know what your doing?", She asked him worriedly.

"Yes. I have done this before", He replied quietly. "It will hurt a great deal, but it needs to be done."

Jill's mind flashed suddenly, as she remembered.

"I found a First Aid Spray back in the Precinct", Jill told him. "I'm surprised I didn't lose it in the fight".

Jill reached into her brown shoulder strap, flipping open one of the pockets. She pulled out a small sealed bottle.

HUNK nodded in satisfaction as his gloved hand took the bottle from her.

"Excellent. It'll help",He replied, as he removed the cap from the bottle.

He aimed the nozzle at the worst portion of the wound and pressed down a couple times. Some of the medicinal spray covered the wound and Jill hissed slightly at the cold liquid's sting.

"Relax", HUNK said coldly. "That should help with infection, and I can put the rest on after".

Next, HUNK set down the bottle and gently lay a hand onto Jill's leg, right below the main wound.

HUNK glanced up and spotted the fear in her blue eyes. He shook his head.

"There is no need to be frightened, Valentine", HUNK said quietly. "You're tough, and I can handle it."

Jill released a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"I know you can.. and I do trust you.. just.. please be careful", She replied, looking down at the floor.

"I intend to be", He replied firmly. "I would get some water from the kitchen to help clean this wound, but I wont take the chance that the T-Virus has contaminated the city's reservoir. We'll have to find some bottled water tomorrow to drink".

HUNK brought the knife closer to the largest wound, directly above her kneecap.

_Alright...place the knife right next to the shrapnel.._

Slowly, he inserted a couple centimeters of the tip of the knife into the wound. Jill hissed again and clamped her jaws in pain as the knife touched the burned injury.

HUNK continued on, moving it slowly underneath the shard of shrapnel.

_Now..open a small path to remove it carefully.._

He expertly traced a small cut around the perimeter of the shard.

Trickles of fresh, sticky blood dripped onto HUNK's dark gloves, staining them as he worked.

HUNK stopped quickly and glanced up quickly at Jill.

There were tears of pain forming in her eyes, but she was clearly forcing herself not to make any noise.

HUNK blocked out the sight, looked back down, surveying his handiwork, than went back to the job.

Once he had got the shard loosened, HUNK removed the combat knife's tip from the bloody flesh and lay it on the ground.

With his right index finger and thumb, he gripped the top of the shard and in a split second, ripped it out of her skin.

Jill's eyes bulged open, wide with pain and surprise.

"Oh...Christ!", Jill shouted angrily, panting heavily as she glared into HUNK's mask. "Why the hell didn't you warn me before hand?"

HUNK shook his head, annoyed.

"Better that it was quick and not drawn out. Relax, the worst is over now. The others will be quicker and less painful", He replied calmly.

Jill's expression softened quickly, she breathed and nodded.

"Alright, just.. hurry up please", She replied.

HUNK turned back down to her leg and examined the three other small wounds. He raised the tip of the knife again and got back to work.

The second one was the easiest, the small shard was already loose in wound. HUNK pried it out of the skin quickly. He examined the sharp blackened piece of metal covered in blood in his hand briefly.

"Heh.. I didn't even really feel that one", Jill said with a pleasant smile as HUNK tossed the shard over his shoulder. "You must have the hands of a doctor or something".

HUNK raised an eyebrow behind his mask briefly at these words."Two more to go", He replied simply.

HUNK placed a bit of the knife's tip underneath the shard in the third wound, just below the knee. This wound was worse than the second, but still not too bad.

HUNK wiggled the blade under the shard and slowly popped it out. More fresh blood dripped from the wound.

Jill fought back the urge to scream as the shard came loose and fell to the ground.

"Last one", HUNK commented neutrally and Jill nodded quickly.

HUNK raised the knife again, examining the fourth wound on the side of her leg.

Once again, he placed a couple centimeters of the blade into the wound, spilling a little more blood.

He moved the blade carefully tracing around the wound. HUNK stopped and pried the final shard out of her leg.

The bloody piece dropped to the ground and Jill picked it up.

"That damn Nemesis", She muttered bitterly, tossing it across the room.

She turned back to HUNK, who was now reaching for the bottle of First Aid Spray.

"Hunk.. I.. thanks", She said awkwardly as HUNK sprayed a bit of the cold, stinging liquid on each wound.

The small bottle was now only a quarter full and HUNK shook his head.

"Forget about it", HUNK replied curtly. "I have some green herbs here as well, they have good medicinal quality's.

HUNK reached into a chest pocket on his front and pulled out a small green plant.

Jill smiled and motioned a hand at his dark armor.

"Herbs? You're carrying a lot.. you probably have everything in those pockets but the kitchen sink", she replied, a hint of teasing in her voice.

HUNK stopped and looked up at her slowly.

"It didn't fit", He replied in a dry, deadpan voice.

Jill burst out laughing at this, her mirth blocking out the pain. The pained tears in her eyes were replaced by tears of amusement

HUNK felt his own lip quiver slightly towards a smirk, but he quickly repressed it.

"It looks like you're going to have a lot of scars, Valentine. Don't worry about it, you'll have stories to tell about them", He commented, glancing at the wounds.

"I think the story about how they got healed will be more special than how I got them", She replied smiling, running a hand through her smooth brown hair.

A sudden thought ran through her head and her hand stopped moving, returning to her side. Her face flushed again slightly.

_Oh my god! I'm flirting with him! Please don't notice...please don't notice._

HUNK simply tore off the herb's leaves and placed a couple in each wound.

_She's flirting with me, _HUNK thought, his eyebrows raising again confusedly. _Where did that come from?_

"Well, that should help take care of any possible infection, along with the spray", HUNK informed her neutrally. "We need to wrap something around your leg though".

Jill awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and gratefully seized the distraction by looking around the room.

"The entire place is bare, Hunk. What could we use?", She asked.

HUNK glanced down at the white sweater tied around her slim hips.

"That will work just fine", He informed her, pointing at her waist.

Jill looked down then back up.

"Alright, but I like that sweater.", Jill said reluctantly. "I hope that I can get the stains out".

She reached down, untied the arms of her sweater carefully and handed it over to HUNK.

HUNK held the sweater up in both hands, started looping it around her right leg and used the arms to tie a secure knot.

Jill hissed again as the knot dug into her skin, then relaxed. A bit of bright blood started to stain through the colorless sweater.

"There", HUNK said, nodding his head at the securely tied sleeves.

HUNK glanced up at her slender arms, noticing the light glass cuts littering them and pointed a gloved hand.

"You have more cuts, I see. I'll take care of them too, give me your arms", He ordered.

Jill obeyed, extending each of her arms for him. HUNK gently gripped the right arm and raised the First Aid Spray again.

He sprayed a very small amount on each, than reached over to the left arm and did the same.

HUNK reached up a glove and touched the sore purple bruises covering Jill's neck carefully. Jill coughed, clearing her throat.

"These will go away soon enough", HUNK said absentmindedly and Jill nodded gratefully.

He lowered his hands again.

"And your back?", HUNK inquired. "I saw cuts all over it, at the other apartment".

Jill winced slightly as she turned, revealing her bare back to examined it carefully.

Several long cuts with dried blood around them were traced down various sections of the skin. There were a few smaller ones as well.

"It looks like that raining glass from the first explosion did a number on you", HUNK's muffled voice stated behind Jill. "Easy enough to fix though".

Jill felt HUNK's warm gloved hand hold gently onto her shoulder and the other moving about her back. She closed her eyes, feeling relaxed.

"So, you had a hand grenade?", Jill inquired curiously.

HUNK started spraying the wounds and she shivered slightly.

"Yes", He replied, not looking up. "It was the only one I had left. I think I utilized it quite well in that situation, wouldn't you agree?"

"I do", Jill told him. "You knocked that bastard down seven whole stories and onto a car below.. that was impressive".

"I've been doing this for a long time", He replied mysteriously.

HUNK finished spraying what was left in the bottle on each wound and tossed it aside.

"Alright, you can turn back around", He informed her, relinquishing his hand from her shoulder.

Jill turned back to face him and stretched her arms, sighing slightly.

"I feel a bit better already", she said quietly, smiling to him warmly.

HUNK nodded."You'll be fine in the morning", he replied.

HUNK picked up the bloodied combat knife and sheathed it again, placing the sheath in the unbuttoned chest armor pocket it had came from.

HUNK stood up, adjusting his armor. He removed the shoulder strapped dark MP-5 and lay it flat on the floor in front of him.

Next he sat down against the wall beside Jill, removed his TMP from it's belt, held it in his waist as he watched the door.

"You should get some sleep now Valentine", HUNK commented quietly after a few moments. "I can watch the door".

Beside him, Jill was holding onto herself, shivering as the cold of the apartment overcame her again, running up her arms, legs and back.

_It's freezing cold in this place!,_ Jill thought. _How can i get any sleep?_

"Yes...that's a good idea", She replied quietly. "I'll try to do that."

HUNK glanced sideways at her from behind his mask taking in the sight.

Jill had her goose bump covered arms folded over her attractive figure in a poor attempt to keep warm. It didn't seem to help her in the slightest.

HUNK stared off into space, deep in thought.

_Are you getting soft HUNK?_ The cold voice spoke up. _Fixed up every wound, now you care whether she's cold or not?_

_No, I'm not. I'm doing what I need to,_ the firm voice replied. _Besides, I can contact Nighthawk when she's asleep._

HUNK looked back over to the shivering young woman beside him.

"Get over here Valentine", He said coldly, motioning to himself with a hand, than pointing at her blue tube top and dark mini skirt. "You'll freeze to death in that getup and you're no good to me dead".

Jill ignored his tone and felt herself smile.

_His personality is cold... but he's helped me so much. Why would he do it? _

She slid across the gap between them, wrapping her arms around HUNK's armored back and chest. She buried her head against the mid section of his warm outfit. She swung one slender leg over top of his.

In an instant, she felt more comfortable and relaxed than she had been in a very long time, no longer cold huddled against his muscular frame.

_There's a sense of comfort with him, power, _She mused._ It's like if that Nemesis burst through that door right now to kill me, he'd get up and kick it's ass out the window again._

HUNK casually placed an arm around her bare back, being sure not to touch any of the cuts, while still watching the door intently.

Jill looked up at HUNK, examining the dark helmet and mask. The mask's three filters were taking in air as HUNK's muffled breaths went in and out. Her bright blue eyes stopped on the opaque red eye lenses.

"You know...I think that gas mask looks kind of cool, slightly intimidating", She told him. "Do you wear them often for your...er..'Missions'?"

HUNK inclined his head, the face of his mask looking down at her.

"Always", His muffled voice replied. "Some believe that the lack of peripheral vision makes them not worth wearing. In actuality, those people are simply too stupid to wear one. They think their faces are enough to protect them from a possible airborne disease outbreak, smoke inhalation or blunt force trauma".

Jill's brow frowned thoughtfully and she reached a hand up, placing it gently on the side of the mask.

HUNK's eyes widened slightly behind his mask for a split second, than returned to an emotionless expression as she ran her fingers along it carefully, feeling it. It was cold and rigid, like the helmet on his head.

"I could have used one in that apartment, it would have been handy. Gas masks do seem like a good idea, you just have to get used to them, I guess", She replied softly, removing her hand.

"Exactly", he replied back.

Jill nuzzled her head slightly in the comfortable chest, than remembered what happened earlier.

"I just remembered, that Nemesis hit you right across the room.. are you alright?", Jill asked quietly, concerned, as she started feeling her eyelids growing heavy.

At that, the soreness in his chest surfaced again, but HUNK ignored it, blocking it out easily.

"Yeah, I'm fine", He replied tonelessly. "I've had worse than that before. It might leave minor bruising at the most".

Jill's grip tightened sympathetically and she closed her eyes.

"Will you be getting any sleep tonight?", She asked him.

"No", HUNK told her firmly. "Someone has to keep watch."

There was a long pause between them, and Jill spoke up again.

"Do you think that the Nemesis will be back?", She asked hesitantly.

HUNK said nothing for a moment, pondering this.

"Not tonight.. i don't think. However, it will come back soon enough", He replied carefully. "We'll have to find a way to kill it if it keeps interfering with my mission."

"I hope there is a way to kill it.. it brushed off all that damage earlier", Jill replied.

"It will die. Don't worry yourself over it", HUNK told her firmly.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Hunk", Jill said, her voice becoming quiet and tired. "You saved my life.. twice. You stopped the Nemesis from killing me, and you came back for me when you could have left me for dead. I don't know how I could possibly thank you enough for doing that".

HUNK shook his head, staring straight ahead at the locked door.

"Don't mention it, Valentine. Just get some sleep, you'll need it".

It was the last thing Jill heard his muffled voice reply faintly as she began to doze off.

Before long, Jill had slipped off into a deep sleep, laying against him comfortably with her arms still gently looped around his body. The only sound radiating in the quiet apartment was her soft, contented breathing.

* * *

**There you go, HUNK saves the day lol, thanks for reading, I'll start onto the next one soon. Any reviews are much appreciated.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**CloudRed1988: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it. As for what HUNK looks like under the mask.. in time I will provide that answer lol.**

**Shadowave: Thanks, and thanks for the watch**

**Chaos0283: Thank you, I appreciate it. I saw the chapter as a good time for them to talk a bit and whatnot.**

**MysticGohan88: Thanks for the review. HUNK doesn't quite know what to make of it, because he's not sure how to respond. He has been in relationships, as i will show towards the end of the story. I'm sure you won't be disappointed about the gas mask removal thing.**

**The Oracle Dragon: Thanks =), glad you liked it.**

**Well, people really enjoyed my last chapter. It was good to write this dialogue between them, but now the truth rears it's head. How will Jill react?

* * *

**

**September 30th, 1998, 3:46 AM, Apartment room 8H**

HUNK glanced away from the door, and down at the resting figure wrapped around him. She had been in a deep sleep for several hours now.

Her chest rose and fell slowly, breathing comfortably. HUNK looked back up to the door.

_I'd better contact Nighthawk now.. let Umbrella know I'm fine,_ HUNK thought to himself.

Very carefully, HUNK slowly reached down, gently grabbed Jill's arms and began removing them from around his waist.

She didn't stir or wake, but maintained her quiet breathing.

_I doubt she'll be waking up for awhile_, HUNK thought.

HUNK carefully slid away from her, holding her shoulders and laying her down on the floor gently.

He stood up, stretched and crossed the living room, away from her. Once he had reached the other side, he activated the Comm unit in his helmet.

Unbeknown to him, Jill opened her eyes halfway tiredly, the cold having reached her again and waking her up. She shivered uncomfortably

_Where did he go?..._

She moved her eyes across the room and through a tired haze, she watched him standing and talking.

_Who the hell is he speaking with?, _Jill wondered in tired confusion.

She closed her eyes again, feigning sleep, and listened carefully, making out most of the words.

"This is Agent HUNK, come in. Do you read me Nighthawk?", He asked calmly.

There were a few seconds of noisy static over the Comm channel, and a familiar voice suddenly spoke back.

"This is Nighthawk, what is your current status, HUNK?", the man asked.

HUNK glanced back over to the apparently sleeping figure, than back away.

"Inform Umbrella that I'm alright. I have encountered a survivor as well as a Nemesis type Tyrant who is following us. I will get them a full report when this is over.", He replied.

_What the hell!_

Jill's eyes bulged open in shock, she was completely awake now. She sat up and reached slowly into her shoulder straps, careful not to make any noise.

She removed the pair of dark Beretta's, raised them up and leveled them across the room at HUNK's armored back, from where she lay against the wall.

_He....He's with Umbrella?, _Jill thought fearfully, her mind racing wildly. I_ should hear what he's saying first before I make any move.. oh god. I should have known who he was working for.. I'm so stupid..._

"Copy that, HUNK. A Nemesis? Interesting. And what of the sample?", Nighthawk asked.

HUNK reached into the back of his belt and removed a small white cylinder shaped object, holding it up in front of himself.

"The sample remains intact and will be delivered to the 'Loire Village' Umbrella Paris facility, soon enough. I'm going to need some information on a possible extraction route I have planned out", HUNK informed him.

"Roger, tell me what you had in mind, HUNK", The man's voice replied.

"I need information on Umbrella's P-12A Incinerator Facility across town", HUNK informed him.

"Ah yes, the 'Dead Factory'?, What did you want to know about it, HUNK?", Nighthawk asked.

"It seems likely that there would be a Helipad on it's roof", HUNK stated. "If that's the case, are there any helicopters on it?"

There was a long pause.

"Wait one moment, I'm tapping into Umbrella's satellite grid and focusing onto the facility", Nighthawk replied.

There were another few moments of silence, and then Nighthawk returned to the Comm and replied.

"According to a recent satellite image scan, there is currently one helicopter on the facility's roof. It seems the staff at the facility were unable to reach it."

HUNK nodded to himself, satisfied.

"In that case, I've found my extraction route. I'll move across the city and get to that last helicopter", HUNK informed him.

"Furthermore, we have reports of at least three survivors of the U.B.C.S division Umbrella sent in, are stranded in the city", Nighthawk continued. "Nicholai Ginovaef, Carlos Oliveira and Lieutenant Mikhail Victor. If you encounter those half wits, they might be able to provide a bit of help.. not much, but... eh".

HUNK smirked to himself.

"I caught a bit of Oliveira back on a radio in the R.C.P.D., he was begging for help. Takes us back, eh Nighthawk?", HUNK asked. "I've lost count of how many times the U.S.F.U. has shown up all those U.B.C.S. scum."

Nighthawk let out a sharp, cold laugh.

"I lost count after several hundred, HUNK", He replied. "That prick, Nicholai, doesn't like the U.S.F.U... you and me in particular, that's for sure... especially after that training incident at the U.B.C.S. facility, you remember?".

HUNK nodded reminiscently.

"Yeah, I mean, I have a good amount of respect for the Lieutenant, he's been a soldier, and he has to put up with those pathetic U.B.C.S. goons... but Oliveria and Ginovaef? Typical thugs who offer nothing to the company. Anyways, I'll make my way to the extraction point as soon as possible."

"Affirmative Agent HUNK, pick up the pace, you don't have a huge window of time", Nighthawk replied. "Mission Code XX will commence just before midnight on October 1st. Right before the 2nd."

"Let Umbrella know that the G-Virus sample is still in my possession. I should be able to make it across the city with a few hours to spare before Mission Code XX is launched", HUNK replied back. "I will remain in contact and update you further at a later time".

"Will do, good luck out there Mr. Death", Nighthawk replied. "And if you encounter Nicholai out there, and he gets in the way, break his nose for me, eh?"

HUNK shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need any luck, you know that. The death cannot die", HUNK replied firmly. "And will do, on that Nicholai request". With that, HUNK turned off his comm unit.

Before he could turn around, there was the familiar cocking of pistols behind him as the hammers were pulled back.

HUNK didn't react in the slightest to the noise, he merely remained standing still.

_Valentine.. damn it. I should have left the apartment before contacting Nighthawk. Stupid mistake.  
_

HUNK shook his head bitterly, and turned slowly, staring back across the room towards the young woman.

Jill Valentine had struggled to her feet, and now stood with both of her weapons aimed directly at HUNK, a look of horror now etched upon her face.

"You're...you're with the Umbrella Corporation, Hunk!", Jill gasped out. "Don't even try to deny it! I heard everything!"

HUNK didn't reach for the TMP in his belt as she thought he would, he merely stared at her, hands at his side, one of which held the container.

_Well.. this certainly changes things a bit. Interesting challenge. I'll give her a little information._

"Yes", was all he replied calmly.

"You... I..", She stammered back.

"I'm their best Agent", HUNK informed her clearly. "I'm with their special forces branch, not much more I can say about that though".

"Umbrella is evil and you're working for them!", Jill shouted.

HUNK continued to stare, still completely unphased.

"I'm a soldier. I complete my missions.", He replied simply. "Calm yourself, Valentine".

"You... you were going to deliver a new virus, a.. sample, to them?", Jill asked in horror.

"There's no 'were going to deliver' about it, Valentine. I'm still delivering the G-Virus", HUNK replied coldly.

Jill shook her head quickly.

"Oh no you aren't, not anymore. Umbrella doesn't need another horrible bio weapon to unleash on the world! Give it to me, right now!", Jill demanded motioning with her guns to the sample in his hand.

"No", HUNK replied calmly.

Jill's eyes bulged wide.

"What did you say? You.. you give it to me now!", She demanded threateningly.

"No", HUNK repeated with that unchanging calmness, putting away the white sample container in the back of his belt.

HUNK started pacing fearlessly and slowly away from the side of the room he stood, and towards the spot Jill was currently standing, completely ignoring the weapons in her hands.

"Do you think that this is the first time I've ever had a gun shoved in my face, Valentine?", HUNK asked, sounding coldly amused. "Do you honestly think that it worries me even in the slightest?"

_Is he crazy?, _Jill's mind screamed to her confusedly. _I'm pointing guns at him!_

"Stop! Don't come near me!", Jill shouted at him in warning."Get back or I'll shoot you!"

HUNK calmly came to a stop directly in the center of the living room.

"I'm not giving you the virus sample", HUNK informed her in his cold muffled voice.

"I...I'll shoot you if you don't!", Jill told him, her fingers on the weapons triggers shaking.

HUNK tilted his head to the side slightly, surveying her scared, betrayed, and horrified features.

"Will you? Than do it. Go right on ahead, Valentine. Pull those triggers", HUNK demanded, pointing at his gas mask with a single blood stained, gloved hand. "Shoot me right here, murder the person who has saved your life".

Tears started to form in Jill's eyes and HUNK, noticing them, continued on, pressing it again.

"Well? You're against Umbrella aren't you? I work for them, so I'm your enemy, aren't I?" HUNK asked quietly. "That makes me the evil villain, right?"

"Umbrella...they.. they did horrible things at the mansion.. in this city.. they created the T-virus.. they killed S.T.A.R.S, for tests! Ruined the city! How can you work for them?", Jill demanded, finding her tongue.

"Because it's my job to do so", HUNK replied evenly. "And I didn't do those things you encountered. I'm an Agent, not a virus researcher".

"You help them do it!", Jill shouted back. "Where did you get this new virus? What was you're mission?"

"I'll tell you. My mission has changed drastically now anyways, there's no harm in a little information. Me and my team were sent to recover it from William Birkin", HUNK replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Birkin?", Jill asked, looking confused. "I've never heard of him.. he works for Umbrella, I assume?"

"Worked", HUNK corrected. "He was planning on selling the virus to the U.S. government and cut Umbrella out of everything. They didn't appreciate that. Our orders were to recover it and bring it back to Umbrella".

"Your... your team?", Jill asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Alpha team. I'm the leader, and the only survivor", HUNK replied emotionlessly. "We infiltrated the sewers of Raccoon City and proceeded on to his lab. An over eager young agent who was with me when I found Birkin, shot him in the arm, nearly damaging the samples. We took the T and G samples in his lab, and left the doctor. Little did we know, Birkin still had a sample on him and injected himself with it."

Jill looked disgusted, horrified. "Injected himself with that virus?", She asked.

"Yes. He came back to life as a twisted monster", HUNK recounted casually. "It hunted down the rest of my team, killing them and destroying the samples. I had one such sample on me, and spent eight days in that sewers fighting with T-virus creatures and evading Birkin. Our weapons were ineffective on it. It would take a lot to kill it, maybe an explosion of sorts, especially if it mutates any further."

"Destroyed the samples? You're responsible for the city's virus spread?" Jill asked accusingly.

HUNK shook his helmeted head.

"No", HUNK replied. "Certainly it caused some spread, but the city infection was brought in by the rats from around the Spencer mansion in the mountains, as I'm sure you already considered".

"You used the sewers to get to the Police Station?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I fought my way through the parking garage and made it through the precinct and to the roof. Unfortunately, my extraction plan was scrambled at the last minute by a person I know", HUNK replied. "However, we now have an alternate extraction. There is a helicopter at the P-12A Incinerator Facility. We may utilize it to escape the city."

Jill remembered the strange codename HUNK used earlier.

"What is... 'mission code xx'?", Jill asked. "I remember you mentioning it to that man on the radio back in the precinct, and again to this...'Nighthawk', on your comm.. something about three days".

HUNK stared at her, the expression hidden by his mask was dispassionate.

"Just before October 2nd, a thermonuclear weapon will strike the center of raccoon city, eradicating all traces of the T-virus and keeping it from spreading any further", HUNK replied. "I informed Umbrella of the contamination when I got out of the sewers and my Comm channel lost the interference the sewer was causing".

Jill's mouth opened wide in horror.

"But what about any survivors?", She asked. "They need to get out of the city before the explosion!".

HUNK shrugged his shoulders.

"Expendable losses, Valentine. They have a bit of time to get out anyways. If they can't, it's their problem. Most of the city is dead anyways", HUNK replied coldly. "One hundred thousand dead is acceptable".

"That's completely horrible! People might be waiting for rescue, Hunk!", Jill shouted angrily. "They don't know the city is going to be destroyed!"

"Then they will be granted a quick death, rather than the messy prolonged affair it will be if the monsters catch them. The T-Virus cannot be allowed to escape the perimeter of this city", HUNK told her logically in his cold muffled tone. "If it does, it will spread over the United States and consume it."

"I agree, the virus has to be stopped, but survivors can't be left to die in the process!", Jill argued. "It's barbaric! We should be trying to save every human life, not sacrificing them!"

HUNK studied her indignant expression, examining the emotions her face held and chose his words.

"It's us, or them, Valentine. I do whatever it takes to complete my objective. I make no apologies", HUNK replied, his tone clipped.

Jill started to continue the argument, but was interrupted as HUNK held up a single hand.

"That's all I'm going to say about the matter at this time. Now, what happens next is your choice and your choice alone to make. Look inside yourself. Do you truly wish to shoot me? If so, go ahead, I won't stop you".

Jill's purpose began to falter as she stared into the red eye pieces, but she remained aiming her Beretta's at him.

"You-

"I could have killed you when I saw you barricading that door back in that department", HUNK replied calmly, taking more steps towards her, closing in. "I could have left you to suffocate in that burning building, or get killed by that Nemesis".

"I... but-

HUNK was now standing directly in front of her, staring fearlessly down the barrel's of her pistols.

"I know exactly what they did to your team and the other S.T.A.R.S. team up at the mansion, Valentine. I understand your motivations for being against them.. and I respect it a lot, quite honestly. However, I'm not a S.T.A.R., Valentine, so it's not my problem to deal with. I'm the best Agent in the U.S.F.U., in Umbrella, actually. It's really as simple as that."

Jill couldn't find any words, she struggled to say something and couldn't.

_He... he saved me.. I.._

"Are you going to shoot me? Do you have it in yourself to be like the company you hate so much?" HUNK asked again.

HUNK stood calmly, staring into her blue eyes, which were full of indecision, and continued waiting for her answer. He made a quick rotating gesture with his hand for her to hurry up.

Several moments passed as Jill squirmed uncomfortably, in confused frustration. Her index fingers twitched on their respective triggers and the Beretta's shook slightly. Finally, she lowered the pair of weapons to her side reluctantly.

_I...I can't do this to him..no matter who he works for._

Jill shook her head slowly.

"No... no I won't kill you.. you're a soldier doing your job, not the leader of the corporation... I'm not a murderer, like they are".

"No, you're not", HUNK agreed, nodding. "You have more integrity then my employers."

Unable to repress them any longer a few tears streamed slowly out of the corner of her eyes and dripped down her face as she looked away, ashamed. A question suddenly burned in her mind like a fire.

"Why... why didn't you just kill me?", Jill asked hesitantly, looking up at him again. "That's all Umbrella is good at doing.. isn't it? Killing people?".

HUNK uncrossed his arms.

"It isn't my mission to murder S.T.A.R.S.", HUNK replied simply.

"What does that matter to you?", Jill snapped back, her expression hard in spite of the tears. "You don't care that a hundred thousand people are dead or dying! What does it matter to you if S.T.A.R.S. die? Why would you be willing to help me like you have been?"

There was a long awkward pause and HUNK didn't move a muscle. Finally, he responded, his tone casual.

"You're a valuable asset to completing the mission, my objective. That's all".

"Asset?... Are you sure that's all I am, Hunk?", Jill heard her voice asking quietly, before she could stop herself. "I, um.. well, I meant..."

That Gas Mask continued to stare at her firmly, completely emotionless.

"You told me that you trust me.. trust me further. You're going to need me to get out of here alive. I'm not going to betray you. I promise that".

Jill's expression softened slightly, she leaned against the wall and slowly sat back down, careful not to brush her wounded leg on the floor.

_I.. I should have shot him.. why couldn't I do it?..He works for Umbrella for Christs sake... so why the hell do I feel a huge sense of trust in him?_

She stared down at the floor, unable to find the answer. She slowly put away each of her pistols in their respective holsters.

"I'll... ok..yes, I do still trust you, Hunk. This will probably end up biting me on the ass.. but.. I trust you", Jill answered reluctantly.

HUNK slowly stepped over, joining her at the wall, and sat down beside her again.

"I.. appreciate that, Valentine. I keep my promises", He told her.

HUNK reached a single gloved finger with no blood stains on it, and touched her face. He swiped off the tears and lay his hand down again.

Jill glanced over to him, her face frightened and confused.

"Just.. try to understand what your employers are. Consider that", she pleaded. "They put their virus's and bio research before human life".

HUNK shrugged his shoulders slightly and there was a pause.

"I know full well what Umbrella does", He replied neutrally. "I'm just doing my job.. no matter what happens".

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jill wrapped an arm around his waist again, cautiously, this time. She kept her other steady in her lap, HUNK noticed.

_Probably for easy access to her weapons.. in case I can't be trusted._

"I doubt I'll be getting any more sleep... but I'm going to try", Jill said softly, reluctantly resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll wake you when the sun comes up in a few hours.. we're going to need to move out as early as possible.", HUNK muttered back, looking at the door again. "Just try to relax if you can't sleep. I'm not going to put a bullet in you".

_I sincerely hope that's the truth,_ Jill thought to herself.

Jill didn't reply to this. It took a long time for her mind to stop racing with thoughts, and much longer to slip into a troubled, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**Well, the truth is in the air now. Will she continue to trust him? Stay tuned. Thanks for reading, any reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: Jill leads the way

**Shadowwave: Agreed, i don't see HUNK as a liar.**

**Chaos0283: Lol indeed, wouldn't be a good idea to shoot HUNK. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

**MysticGohan88: Yes, he's a soldier, not a scientist. Hopefully more trust can grow between them, trust is important between two people.**

**Cloudred1988: we'll have to see if she can continue trusting the mysterious soldier.**

**Hazel Homicide: Thanks =), and i appreciate the fave.**

**The Arctic Monkeys Fan: Thank you**

**Well, i figured it important to get the truth in the air. You can't trust someone if they don't tell the truth, and HUNK dosent strike me as the type who would lie. He may hide something if necessary, but he has more integrity than to lie about it. Relationships are based on mutual trust. HUNK doesn't trust much, it seems to me, but perhaps that will change a little. Anyways, HUNK and Jill have to move out now and resume their journey. hope you like it.

* * *

**

_**September 30th, 1998, 9:47am, Apartment room 8H**_

Faint bits of light began to pour through the cracks in the window blinds of the apartment as the sun rose slightly behind the dark stormy clouds now hanging over Raccoon City.

The masked figure sitting on the floor with it's right arm around a second, feminine figures shoulders, turned it's helmeted head away from the locked door across the room and glanced up at the blinds.

_Morning..we'd better get going now_, HUNK thought to himself. _No time like the present._

He looked down at Jill, who lay with her head against him. She had been tossing, shifting and turning uncomfortably at various times since she fell back to sleep for the second time. HUNK could have sworn he heard her mumble a couple of names sadly to herself as well.

HUNK reached the arm that wasn't wrapped around her, over and poked her shoulder a couple times lightly.

* * *

Jill was standing in the middle of a dark street, watching as a large black coated figure in the distance trudged slowly up the broken pavement road towards her. A crowd of horrible moaning figures limped slowly behind it. The surrounding colors of the buildings were muddy and hazy to her eyes, completely unrecognizable. A fog seemed to hang over the approaching figures.

_Where in the hell am I?,_ Jill wondered.

She began to move, but found her legs wouldn't respond. She tried again desperately, but remained rooted to the ground. The shadowed figure moved closer, growing mammoth.

_Why can't I run?_, Her mind screamed fearfully.

Jill reached for the pistols in her shoulder holsters, only to find them empty.

_They were there a few seconds ago!_

Jill felt herself let out a terrified scream as the Nemesis and zombies came into full view. The Tyrant emitted a low growl that cut through the air, and broke into a running speed towards her.

She struggled again, but her feet remained stuck fast to the pavement.

The hulking monster stopped directly in front of her, throwing out a single mammoth hand and picking her up off the ground effortlessly by the neck.

She struggled to get out of it's grip, but her arms felt too heavy to even rise. There was nothing she could do but stare into that horrible grinning face and inhuman eyes. A large razor sharp shard of glass protruded from it's bloody forehead, blood slowly dripping off of it and onto the pavement.

The crowd of zombies had caught up by then, and stopped behind the Nemesis, their lifeless eyes staring at her as they moaned hungrily.

Jill glanced wildly to the side, away from the horrible rotting creatures and she spotted another familiar figure, leaning against a building.

There was a TMP cradled in it's hands. She stared into it's Opaque pitiless red eye pieces and managed to find her voice.

"HUNK!", She screamed, as an uncomfortable tightening began around her throat. "HELP ME!"

The tall armored figure didn't say a word. It merely cocked it's head slowly to the side.

It's gas mask now looked hideous, twisted and deformed. It was somehow apart of the figures face, rather then a mask. The red eye pieces no longer looked like eye pieces, but rather real impossible eyes that were actually blinking menacingly.

Thick, black liquid was oozing out of the three nozzles on the face and dripping to the pavement below in massive amounts. White maggots writhed and squirmed in the middle of the dark mess covering the sidewalk.

As the Nemesis raised it's hand, a slimy tentacle protruded out of it, squirming wildly. It approached, ever closer towards her face and at the last moment, it stopped in mid air suddenly. HUNK began laughing coldly from where he stood as this happened.

"There are a couple old friends here who wish to say a few words to you, Valentine", HUNK informed her, continuing to laugh inhumanly. "They aren't very happy, to say the least".

A pair of solid figures materialized out of thin air suddenly on either side of him.

Jill gasped as she recognized who they were, despite the state of their decomposing faces.

"Frost?", She asked disbelievingly, glancing at the first familiar face, then to the others. "Brad?".

The rotting, blood soaked corpses of the tall man wearing a dark bandanna on his head and the other meek looking, yellow vested man, stood casually, staring at her hauntingly.

There had to be over a dozen bleeding bite wounds all over the first apparition, as if they had occurred mere minutes ago. Jill could see the bones and tendons in his neck twitching.

Joseph Frost raised a single mangled arm at Jill, like a judge condemning her to death.

"Why didn't you save me Jill?", His voice asked hauntingly, reminding her. "If you had opened fire instead of just standing there like the sniveling little coward that you are. You could have saved me from them!"

"Frost!", She pleaded, as his words struck her heart like bullets, guilt pouring out of her. Memories of the Cerberi pack feasting on his body flashed through her mind. "I'm so sorry!...I tried.. I...I was so.. You-

"And me, Jill!", Brad interrupted, raising a single bloodied arm as well, pointing accusingly.

A large hole, leaking blood and dribbling bits of Grey matter, went clean through his head and out the back of his skull. Jill could see the brick wall behind him through the hole.

"You didn't even raise your weapons as that thing grabbed me! You stood there with your mouth wide open. twiddling your thumbs and let it kill me", Brad told her angrily. "You let us both die! You never even tried! You murdered us!"

"No! No! I.. I'm sorry! I didn't... you were-

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!", Frost and Brad chanted together menacingly.

A pained expression covered Jill's face. Tears of grief started to flow our of her eyes and her body was wracked with sobs and spasms.

"What's the matter, Valentine?", HUNK piped up, managing to ask it over his waves of muffled, icy, inhuman laughter. He uncrossed his arms. "You don't have what it takes to survive? I guess that I was wrong about you. You're far too emotional to live".

"Hunk...please don't-

The Nemesis let out a loud demented, bellowing laughter, mixing with HUNK's cold laughter, Jill's high screams and the hordes hungry moaning.

The sound echoed inside her head and eardrums, the pain of it excruciating. The tentacle shot foreword suddenly and tore a hole clean through her forehead and burst out the back, blood soaked and squirming.

* * *

Jill's eyes bulged open, and with a surprised gasp, a cold sweat covering her forehead and her heart pounding furiously.

_God...oh god..I'm so sorry Frost... Brad... forgive me, _she thought sadly._  
_

She looked rapidly around the bare apartment living room, breathing heavily, blinking and slowly remembering where she was. The current state of the city filled her mind. Her vision cleared slowly and she sighed out loud, starting to breath normally. The dark nightmarish realm had disappeared

_I should have been able to save them... now I'm out of one nightmare, into another.._, she thought to herself bitterly, her chest rising and falling.

Jill became aware that she now felt her bare arms wrapped around a humanoid figure wearing rough warm material, and glanced up to see the familiar helmeted head staring down at her. The figure said nothing. She started slightly in surprise, then focused onto his eyepieces carefully.

The mask was dark and normal looking again, the eyepieces clearly weren't actual eyes anymore. No sickening liquid poured from the nozzles, nor did the mask seem apart of his face. There was only the steady muffled breathing of the air filters. She sighed again and let herself calm down.

"Oh..um..hey", Jill said to him, attempting an unconvincingly aloof tone, clearing her throat. It suddenly occurred to her how dry it felt.

He inclined his head slightly.

"Hello there. You were writhing all morning. I chose not to wake you again. Nightmares, I presume?", HUNK asked neutrally.

Jill closed her eyes.

"Yeah... a really bad one.. I don't want to talk about it thought", She replied quietly, slowly opening her eyes. It suddenly occurred to her how dry her throat felt.

He shrugged his shoulders dispassionately and stared off into the distance.

"I wasn't going to ask. What you choose to do with your pain or what haunts your dreams, is your business", He replied mysteriously.

His tone sounded almost knowing to Jill's ears.

Before she could reply to this, HUNK continued onwards as if nothing had been said.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here now, it's morning now", HUNK informed her quietly in his muffled tone. "The dead factory is all the way across town, and if we remain here much longer, the Nemesis will surely find us".

"We need to find some fresh water on our way", Jill replied, attempting to forget the vivid nightmare and block out the guilt it had brought back. "I haven't had any in more then a day... not sure how long it's been for you, but we'll both need some".

"There are plenty of buildings. We can find some bottled water easily enough on our way through the city", HUNK replied.

_Maybe I'll actually get to see what he looks like under that mask after all,_ Jill thought to herself wryly.

She nodded and sat up slowly, removing her arm from around his shoulder. HUNK did the same, in turn, standing up slowly.

"There's a restaurant in this general area, I believe", Jill replied.

HUNK reached his gloved, bloodstained hand down to help her rise to her feet. She took the hand gratefully and carefully rose.

"How's your leg feeling, Valentine?", HUNK asked, his tone casual.

Jill stretched her arms and took a few careful paces past him. She limped slightly, but otherwise she smiled to herself.

"It feels a lot better now, actually", Jill replied, looking down at the blood stained sweater tied around her leg. "Still a bit sore, but I can move good enough now... thank you".

"Of course. I do good work", HUNK told her immodestly, moving closer. "If there are any monsters in this apartment, we'll need to fight our way through. If not, we need to move with stealth as long as possible."

"Do you have a route planned out to get to this facility?", Jill asked curiously.

HUNK shook his head as he reached for the dark MP-5 laying on the ground beside them.

"No, I was sure you would have one, since you've lived here and know your way around the city", He replied calmly, putting the strap of the weapon over his shoulder.

"Where is this place located?", Jill asked, nodding slightly.

"All I know of The P-12A Incinerator Facility's location is that it lies North-East of the Raccoon Park", HUNK replied.

Jill remembered the desolate looking factory she had passed several times on her way to her apartment.

"I've been by that place, whenever I walked downtown. I thought that it was abandoned, not an Umbrella facility", Jill commented.

HUNK stared at her wordlessly.

"I'm sure you know how much Umbrella's reach has expanded over the years", He replied coolly.

Jill shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah... more then most do, anyway", She replied quietly.

Jill considered all this information to herself for a long moment.

_Let's see... we would have to get through the streets... and.. the Saint Michael clock tower downtown to the north, it's close to the Raccoon Park.  
_

"The Clock Tower", She finally informed him, her tone firm. "The best way to that dead factory is by getting to the Clock Tower downtown first, then moving through Raccoon Park".

As she spoke, HUNK walked over to the windows and raised the blinds with one hand and peered out.

"It's going to be raining soon", she heard HUNK's voice comment in response.

Her eyes turned over to the windows, noticing the dark storm clouds hanging in the sky. The opposite apartment building was still burning, thanks to the rocket, and thick sheets of smoke seemed to mix with the clouds.

_Well that certainly fits the mood of this city, _Jill thought to herself.

"It looks like there's going to be thunder and lightning too", She replied, shaking her head. "The clouds will block out the rest of the sun soon, probably".

She stepped over to the window beside HUNK and together they peered down through the window and to the streets below the apartment building.

Scattered packs of zombies were littering the cracked pavement road of the street, shuffling aimlessly amongst the wreckage. Some merely stood upright, staring at the pavement below their feet. A trio of them were huddled around a corpse, biting into it viciously. Their teeth was stained with blood and it dribbled down the front of their outfits.

A pack of five Cerberi bounded up the street and were soon out of sight. Jill could swear she could make out the figure of a Licker, crawling on the hood of a smashed green car, it's long tongue snapping out and darting back into it's mouth.

HUNK reached up again, closed the window blinds slowly and turned back to to his side, facing Jill.

"Which is the best route to the Clock Tower?", HUNK asked firmly.

"We can go through the back alleys." Jill explained, remembering quickly. "There's a cable car station as well, you know. We can take a cable car to the Clock Tower, since it would get us there a lot faster through the hordes of zombies and scattered debris out there."

"Very well, Valentine. You'll have to lead us the way there", He replied, moving to the door.

The pair of survivors paced across the empty living room and came to a stop at the locked apartment door. HUNK undid the locks quickly and grasped the doorknob.

The door swung wide open, revealing the hallway. They looked around either side of the door, and, spotting nothing, stepped into the hall together.

With a sideways glance at HUNK, Jill nodded, removed the pistols tucked in her brown shoulder straps and started to walk down the hall towards the staircase to the main floor. HUNK removed the TMP from his belt, it's red laser sight flashing on. He held it up in a ready position and followed after her.

* * *

The pair of survivors finally reached the main lobby of the apartment building's ground floor, and surveyed the run down room.

The main desk in the center was cluttered in papers and and assorted junk. The floor was a gray cracked cement and the walls an unappealing white. Luckily, the floor was clear of any monsters, just as the rest of the building had been on the way down.

"I'm surprised we didn't run into anything on the way down the floors", Jill commented confusedly, stepping of the final few steps of the staircase.

HUNK stared around the room, eyepieces stopping on the closed main doors, then back at another door on the opposite side. There was a green neon light with the words: _**Alleyway Exit**_

"There probably were some monsters", He replied neutrally. "Just not in the area we descended. We didn't look around. Besides, not every building is necessarily infested.. a lot of them are out in the streets. Come on, let's take the more discreet door, if they see us in the open streets, they'll swarm".

"Good idea", Jill acknowledged, and matched his pace over towards the wooden door.

HUNK gripped the door handle and slowly opened the door. They stepped through, moving past the door frame, the metal railing beside them and descending down a few concrete steps.

Jill examined both sides of the long, narrow alley. One end led to the main streets, where the wreckage of various turned over automobiles was visible. while the other end, farthest to them, led to a tall chain link fence sealing off the alley.

The alley was dark, but thankfully still visible. The few bits of sunlight peaking through the dark clouds were unable to brighten it very much.

As their eyes moved up the alley, they both noticed that there was a pair of zombies, standing limply at the dark alleys far end next to the fence, not facing them. HUNK could make out that the taller one was wearing a familiar green U.B.C.S. uniform.

Jill started to raise her pistols, but a gloved hand slapped her arms down quickly.

"No, firing will alert the ones in the streets that were here", HUNK reasoned coldly. "I'll deal with them quietly".

With that, Jill watched as HUNK moved quickly down the alley towards them. The pair of creatures heard the footsteps and turned, starting to pace towards the tall masked figure and moaning hungrily.

The closest one had been a young blond woman with shoulder length hair. She wore a black T-shirt with the logo of some metal band on the front and a pair of ripped dark jeans.

Jill watched as HUNK, without the slightest fear or hesitation, calmly grabbed it by the throat and shoved the blond female zombie to the side of the alley, where its head smacked against the wall and it fell to the pavement with a loud moan.

Next, the former U.B.C.S. trooper attempted to seize the U.S.F.U. Agent by the shoulder, but HUNK dodged to one side at lightning speed, grabbed it's right arm. HUNK jerked it backwards against the creature with such force that the arm snapped cleanly and hung lamely at the creatures side.

Next, HUNK jammed his metal covered elbow into it's gut, stepped behind it, reached his large arm around the monsters neck calmly and in a single motion, broke it's neck, a sickening crunch of bone filling the air.

HUNK turned back to the rising female zombie, its long hair dangling over it's face. Before he could move towards it, Jill was there beside the monster.

She kicked the creature back down to the ground, raised the left heel of her knee high boot and brought it down on the monsters face with full force, several times. It's nose and teeth snapped and broke under the force, blood spilling out of the monster's mouth.

The monster writhed, attempting to grab her boot, but as the next blow struck the creatures neck, it slowly stopped moving. An eerie silence filled the dank air of the alleyway.

"Not bad", HUNK commented to her, glancing down at the body.

"Thanks", She replied, glancing at her boots. "These things are both fashionable and deadly in one".

HUNK quickly repressed a smirk.

The pair of survivors turned back towards the crisscrossing thin metal of the chain link fence.

"We can take this way", Jill informed him, motioning to the fence. "The back alleys are past here. We can go through and keep out of sight from the streets. There are plenty of stores too, we can find one on our way".

As they stopped in front of the fence, She glanced backwards at the first creature HUNK had killed.

It lay flat on its face, It's neck bent at a twisted angle. She examined it's sleeveless green uniform and bulletproof vest, and suddenly noticed the sinisterly familiar, large red symbol standing out on it's back.

Jill stepped away from HUNK and knelt by the fallen creatures side, staring at it's back.

"This thing was originally an Umbrella operative", Jill pointed out, her eyes widening as she examined the Umbrella logo.

HUNK followed her gaze back over to the fallen body and nodded.

"Yes. You heard what was said already between me and Nighthawk, when I was on the Comm back in the apartment. There are at least three U.B.C.S. survivors out there", HUNK informed her.

Jill stood up, crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yes.. I heard. Who are these people?", She asked, motioning to the body. "Was it one of your group?"

HUNK smirked coldly now behind his mask.

"No. The U.B.C.S. is Umbrella's more... visible, military organization.", HUNK muttered. "They are composed mainly of thugs, refugees, mercenary's, criminals and other weaklings. They enjoy calling themselves 'special forces', but most of them haven't seen any real action to begin with."

Jill glanced to her right and examined his gas mask carefully.

"Sounds like some kind of grudge", She commented thoughtfully.

HUNK stared down the alley towards the car littered street at the end of the alley, then back over to her.

"Our two groups don't like each other, obviously", He replied coldly. "They aren't worthy to serve Umbrella. The simple fact that platoons of them weren't able to help the city against the infection in the slightest, shows that. They are pathetic. They've failed their mission, as they always do. I don't."

"Who are these three people we might run into?", Jill asked.

"One is a rookie merc, young guy named Oliveira.. weakling like the rest. I have a little respect for the boy, even with his limited ability's, though. The second one is Lieutenant Mikhail Victor.. older guy. Man's a soldier, foolish enough to join the U.B.C.S. though. Could have done better", HUNK told her neutrally.

HUNK, looked off into space and said nothing more until finally prompted to do so.

"And the third, Hunk?" Jill asked.

HUNK's gaze returned to her, and Jill had the feeling that if she could see his face, it would be ice cold with hate.

"An older, Russian prick, by the name of Nicholai Ginovaef, a U.B.C.S. sergeant", HUNK said coldly. "We met awhile ago, encountered each other quite a few times, actually".

Jill nodded slowly.

"Sounds like you have it in for him", She commented, her interest piqued. "What's the reason for the bad blood?"

HUNK shook his head.

"I'm not getting into that. All you need to know is that he's a psychopath, whatever else others may believe, simple as that. I simply do my job with no emotion. Umbrella was foolish to bring him into the already incompetent U.B.C.S... In short, they can't be trusted", HUNK finished.

There was a moments pause between them, and HUNK remembered.

"Then again", He said as an after thought, with cold amusement in his tone. "I'm sure you're already having enough trouble trusting me".

Jill felt her lips twitch and form a smile, in spite of herself. She forced it off her face quickly.

"Well, if we run into them, we can always keep an eye on them", Jill replied.

HUNK nodded firmly.

"Yes. That would be the logical thing to do... well, come on, let's get over this fence".

"Right after you".

HUNK clipped the TMP into his belt, raised both hands to the fence and began scaling upwards. When he reached the top, he dropped over the other side, removing his weapon in a flash and scanning the alley beyond the fence.

"You're up, Valentine".

"Let's hope my leg can take this", Jill muttered, tucking away her twin pistols.

She placed her slender bare hands into the chain link fence and began slowly climbing over, careful to mind her right leg. She reached the top, reversed her position and slowly climbed down to join HUNK. Jill removed the weapons again once she reached the pavement.

"There", She commented. "Come on, that restaurant should be somewhere beyond the alley".

HUNK glanced down the long alley stretching before them. It was littered with various bits of rotting garbage from turned over metal trashcans. Several rats scurried around the pavement, squeaking slightly. There was a sharp turn to the right at the end of the alley.

"Hold on, Valentine, I need to update Nighthawk", HUNK told her, raising a gloved hand to his mask.

Jill nodded wordlessly. She folded her arms over her chest and stood at ease, watching him activate the communication device.

"Nighthawk, this is HUNK", He said to the comm. There was a field of static followed by a couple barely audible clicking noises. HUNK's senses caught the sounds and his eyes narrowed behind his mask at the unusual noise and tried again.

"Nighthawk, Come in", He repeated firmly.

Jill listened as the noisy static ended abruptly and a mans familiar voice filled the channel.

"This is Nighthawk", he replied. "Sorry, we've been getting static all morning, I'm not sure why, these things are top of the line".

HUNK nodded.

"There were a couple of suspicious clicking sounds, I'm not sure what it was".

"I'll see if I can look into it later, anyways, what is your status?"

"Valentine and myself are en route to a nearby restaurant", HUNK informed him.

"Valentine, HUNK?", an incredulous voice came back. "As in, Jill Valentine?"

Jill shifted nervously and HUNK didn't miss it out of the corner of his vision.

_They probably already know a lot about me,_ She thought worriedly.

"Affirmative", HUNK replied.

"You're working with a female S.T.A.R.? And Valentine at that? I can't imagine how long your report is going to be after all this. You wouldn't be getting soft, by chance, Mr. Death?", Nighthawk asked, amused.

_Mr. Death?_, Jill wondered to herself. _Why does he call him that?_

HUNK cleared his throat coldly.

"Anyways, we're going to get some bottled water first, as the city reservoir is undoubtedly infected", HUNK informed him icily. "Next we're making our way to a cable car.. should speed things up".

"Very well", Nighthawk replied simply.

"We're moving. Agent HUNK out", HUNK finished, turning off the Comm channel.

He turned slowly back to Jill, who quickly shifted her eyes away from his glance, and she rubbed her bare shoulder. There was a brief awkward silence, and her blue eyes glanced over to him. She smiled lightly and uncrossed her arms.

"Let's get going, Hunk. Maybe we can find that restaurant before it starts raining.", Jill said, looking back at him over her shoulder as she began to walk slowly down the alley, past the spilled trash cans. "I'll lead the way".

* * *

**And their off to the races! lol, thanks for reading the chapter, and reviews are, as always, much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Diner

**Shadowave: You know it lol, towards the end ill probably devote a chapter to him writing the report, along with something else in the chapter i have in mind.**

**Cloudred1988: Well, i chose for them not to go to a grocery store, because honestly, their not going shopping with a shopping list lol. They don't have time to shop for food, their making a quick stop for water then continuing to the cable car. They only really need water, a lot more then food. the human body can last longer without food then it can without water.**

**Mysticgohan: Who knows what they'll do, im going to change a couple of things for the sake of the story lol.**

**Devil Without A Cause: Thanks**

**TheOracleDragon: indeed lol, but there's a lot about HUNK i have in mind, ill show a little in the future**

**GrimReaper1989: I figured it would be a good idea to bring up a bit of the past, a nightmare reminding her because i think she would have lots of guilt. Yup, lol, it's time they ran into the U.B.C.S, i hope my interpretation is interesting to you.**

**Ralf Jones: Thanks, good to hear that you like it.**

**Doom Marine 54: Thank you for the Review and Favourite, I agree, it's usually hard for people to balance the gun battles with meaningful dialogue.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody, I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed it. Sorry it's so late, I've been distracted lately lol

* * *

**

_**September 30th, 1998, 11:34am, Raccoon City Streets**_

The raincloud had burst and water now came down in thick sheets all over the entire dark city, drenching it. Small streams poured off the pavement sidewalk and into the gutters of the street in front of the restaurant, flowing into the metal grating of various storm drains.

A bright burst of white lightning suddenly cut across the sky, soon followed by a thunderous explosion of crackling noise ringing through the air.

Not even the heavy rain was strong enough to clean the feeling of chaos and horror stained all over the now wretched city below, no matter how powerful.

A pair of figures stepped out of the end of the dark alley and quickly knelt low, beside a long blue car parked close to them, glancing over the hood at the neon lights flashing in the large windows of the building across the street.

The purple and red lights flashed brightly on and off repeatedly on the two story brown building: _**Elm Street Bar and Grill, Welcome! Try the week's special!**_

Several scattered humanoid figures limped around the front of the building, while a few others stumbled up and down both sides of the street, moaning slightly. Clothes on a few of them was literally rotting off their bodies, while some others looked newly turned.

"I think it's clear inside the place", A woman's voice whispered to the dark figure kneeling beside her. "That's a welcome change from those alleys."

The woman raised twin pistols over the car, aiming them across the street carefully.

HUNK raised his TMP up onto the car's hood and glanced through the scope, over to the large rain drop splattered windows of the diner. On the second floor, all the window curtains were closed. HUNK peered at the ground floor windows and looked inside. The lights were still on and indeed it did appear cleared out. Several table were turned over from what he could see, but there wasn't any other damage from where he knelt. The Agent looked over to his side at the young woman crouched close beside him.

Her brown hair was soaking wet now, along with the front of her blue tube top. Water droplets trailed down her her hair steadily. Jill shivered slightly as the water ran down her bare shoulders and legs.

"There aren't many zombies, so they won't create a horde if we're discovered by them", HUNK's quiet muffled voice commented as he glanced at the moaning figures. "We can go right through the front door"

Jill inclined her head at the helmeted man and a small smile crossed her features.

"Good", She whispered back. "I was tired of sneaking around anyways. One question though, it's raining, Hunk."

"Clearly.", HUNK's muffled voice muttered back. "What is the question?"

"So, why do we need to go and get water still?"

HUNK's mask turned back over to her slowly and he simply stared into her blue eyes as rain drops dripped down his mask.

"So? What am I going to do?", He asked in a cold, quiet deadpan voice. "Take off my helmet and catch raindrops?"

Jill had to clasp a hand over her mouth and force herself not to burst out laughing as she had a sudden mind flash of him running around the street catching water.

HUNK smirked slightly behind his mask, watching as she struggled not to give away their position yet to the monsters. Slowly she calmed herself down, but remained smiling.

"On second thought, actually", Jill whispered to him after finally regaining her breath. "Stupid question. You know that old saying, ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. Besides, the building is right there anyways".

"Exactly", HUNK replied simply over another bolt of lightning lighting up the sky briefly. He turned his head back to the restaurant "Let's get in there".

Without waiting for a reply, HUNK activated the flashlight on the end of his TMP, stood up, aimed at the closest zombie, a former young man's head. The red laser dot stopped on the side of it's skin rotting skull and the beam of light caught the monster's glazed, unfocused eyes. He squeezed the trigger once gently.

A single high powered lead round tore out the end of the barrel, flew across the rain drop filled air and passed right through it's target.

Pieces of brain, skull and hair along with a shower of blood exploded outward from the back of the creatures head as it collapsed to the pavement. It's arms lay twitching inhumanly at its side, as the body lay face first in the water filled stream leading to the grates at the side of the road. Blood flowed out of it's pulpy head and mixed in with the water, clouding and polluting it.

A haunting moan filled the air as the zombies of the street turned to face the direction of the gunshot. It was suddenly cut off by another ripple of thunder echoing across the sky.

HUNK targeted a pair up the right side of the dark street now pacing towards the two survivors, passing all kinds of wreckage and lit them up with the flashlight. Jill took this opportunity to stand up from behind the car, raise her duel Beretta's over the hood and target a trio standing in front of the restaurant.

Several quick shots rang through the air as Jill paced slowly around the opposite side of the car, firing in the midst of the zombies. The three dropped to ground as each accurate round tore through their heads easily.

HUNK targeted and dropped the remaining creatures on his side of the street and turned to the right, just as she finished her side as well.

Jill lowered the smoking barrels slightly and glanced up and down the body littered street. She turned back to HUNK and motioned to the Restaurant with a single hand.

"All clear", she stated as she passed over the soaking wet pavement, moving across the street.

Jill's boots paced through the cloudy red water beside the body of the monster HUNK had killed, then she stepped up onto the sidewalk.

HUNK moved quickly across the street after her, past the bodies, joining her on the sidewalk. Together they each raised their weapons and began moving towards the large, closed, wooden double doors of the restaurant.

Jill reached down a hand, gripped a chilling metal handle lightly and carefully opened one of the doors.

The door creaked as bright light spilled out of the doorway, illuminating a small portion of the street from the cold suffocating darkness and HUNK turned off the mounted flashlight.

HUNK poked his dark helmeted head and TMP around the doorway and surveyed the place while Jill held the door open.

There was a long, dusty counter that his laser sight passed over, with several stools pulled up in front of it. HUNK could see there was a backroom, likely where the stoves and grills were. Various different brands of colored bottles and cans of alcoholic beverages were stored behind the counter against the wall, along with a huge mirror running the length of the wall.

HUNK spotted his own familiar red eyepieces staring back at himself in the mirror. He turned his gaze away from the mirror and over to the room.

There was a narrow staircase straight ahead leading to the floor above. Most of the main floor of the place was trashed. Tables were knocked over, smashed plates littered the floor and various scattered silverware was strewn all over the room. Across the room, there was a corner, likely leading out to the back door of the building and into an alley.

What stood out the most to HUNK's trained vision, were several trickles of fresh red blood dripped on the floor boards and the large amount of spent brass casings.

HUNK stepped through the door, out of the rain and paced over the floorboards, stopping in front of the bar and continuing to glance around.

Beside the counter top was a tall clear glass door refrigerator, a long cord running over to a wall socket. The fridge displayed assorted cans of soda and beside them, HUNK spotted the clear plastic bottles of water.

_There we are_, HUNK acknowledged in satisfaction.

Once he was sure that the room was clear, he turned back around and nodded to Jill.

Jill stepped through the door, and let it shut behind her. The warm air of the restaurant fell over her wet figure as water dripped on the floor. It felt very welcome compared to being back out in the dark.

"What happened to this place?", Jill asked aloud as she joined HUNK beside the counter, her eyes looking around the room. "It looks like a bomb hit it".

HUNK turned away from her, paced over to a turned over table and knelt down beside it, picking up a shard of a white plate in his glove. He dropped it and picked up one of the shell casings, turning it over in his hand.

_No bodies in here_, The Agent mused as he glanced around briefly. _I think I have an idea why._

"A fight took place here, quite obviously", HUNK's calm voice carried back towards her. "These rounds are 5.56x45 mm NATO, from an M4, most likely".

"Does that mean anything?", Jill asked, interested, rubbing her bruised neck absentmindedly.

HUNK dropped the casing to the floor where it landed with a soft thud against the floorboards. His dark figure turned back around towards her.

"M4's are the standard U.B.C.S. rifle", HUNK replied coolly. "An operative may have passed through".

HUNK glanced over to the fridge next to the counter then back to the blood. Trickles of it dripped in a trail across the length of the restaurant and around a corner, likely to an alley.

"Follow those blood drops, check the back door for anything and report back, Valentine", HUNK ordered suddenly. "I'll acquire the water".

Jill nodded her head in agreement, raised her weapons and started towards the back room behind HUNK, across the main dining hall.

"Alright, I'm on it", Jill called back over her shoulder as she passed a pair of comfortable looking booths.

HUNK watched as her slender blue figure dissapeared slowly around the corner, the sound of her footsteps fading away in the distance as she followed the shell casings and blood.

The survivor turned around and paced over to the fridge, latching a gloved hand onto it's thin handle and pulling it slightly.

The glass door was locked shut and didn't budge foreword from HUNK's grasp.

_A lock doesn't stand in my way_, HUNK thought coldly. _And it never will._

The Agent shrugged his shoulders, clipped the TMP into his waist belt, drew back the heel of his dark boot and shot it foreword at the small glass door.

The glass crunched and shattered under the impact as his boot flew through the door and shards spilled all over the floor in front of the fridge.

HUNK's face was expressionless behind his mask as he reached for the first bottle. After he had removed five and set them on the counter, he held one up in his hand.

_May as well drink now, get it out of the way so I can continue,_ the survivor thought to himself over his muffled breaths.

With that, HUNK moved foreword and sat on one of the wooden stools that was pulled up to the counter. He raised his free hand into the air, placed it gently on the side of his dark gas mask and started to remove it.

* * *

Jill carefully paced down the long, well lit hallway, following each small brass casing and blood drop in a trail with her weapons held up firmly.

_What the hell happened here?_, she thought to herself confusedly as she moved.

Jill stopped suddenly as she spotted a splintered section of a door laying on the floor at the far right of the hallway and she moved quickly down to it. As she moved closer down towards to the end, the air seemed to grow colder.

She finally came to a stop at the far end of the hall and examined the scene before her.

The door lay off it's hinges in a heap of large pieces, revealing the cold alley outside. A small stack of steps and a path of pavement led down away from the restaurant and into the dark.

Jill turned and noticed the various bloody zombie corpses laying on the concrete outside the door, each with holes all over their rotting necrosis plagued bodies.

_Wait a minute..._

The young woman exited the restaurant, the rain pouring down upon her shoulders again. She knelt beside the first body, leveling a single Berretta at it and being careful not to get too close.

_That dosent make any sense, _Jill pondered as both narrowed eyes passed over each body. _If all the monster's bodies are here, then why are there casings and blood in the restaurant?_

The officer pondered this confusing question for several long moments, then her eyes flashed as she reached a logical, frightening conclusion.

_I better get back to Hunk, _She told herself, standing upright again and turning back to the broken down door away from the corpses. _He'll want to know about this._

With that, she headed back up the stairs and back into the restaurant.

* * *

A now refreshed HUNK stared down at the gas mask laying on the counter next to a couple of empty plastic bottles. He breathed in contentment and shook his still helmeted head.

_Haven't had a drink in awhile,_ HUNK reflected to himself neutrally. _That should help out greatly._

HUNK's exposed eyes passed over the glass bottles behind the counter, then stopped as an idea began to form in his mind.

_Alcohol... of course._

The Agent stood up quickly from the stool and paced around the bar. HUNK picked up a pair of labeled green glass bottles, then looked around the room.

_I need something like a wick, so I can actually use it,_ HUNK thought to himself, glancing about the room.

His eyes stopped upon a small, dark cloth curtain hanging over the window closest to him.

_Perfect.._

HUNK stepped over to the window frame and gripped the draped curtain. In one movement, he tore it off the window and examined it in his hands.

_Good enough material for it_, he reflected.

HUNK tore the curtain in half easily, then removed both the lids quickly, the stench of alcohol filling the air. He placed part of the first half of the cloth into one of the bottles, making sure it was secure.

Next HUNK set the bottle down and got to work on the second. By the time he was done, a pair of improvised dark cloth wicks were sprouted out of the end of each bottle.

_Did I bring it with me?_, He wondered.

The Agent searched the pant pockets of his dark uniform and carefully removed a shiny object, holding it up in the air.

HUNK's eyes studied the lighter and he flicked it on, satisfied at the hot flame issuing from it. He closed it and placed it back in his pocket.

HUNK turned around and surveyed the wrecked restaurant, then looked back down at his mask on the dusty counter.

_Better get it back on, Valentine should be back any moment,_ He thought bemusedly.

He turned his body away from the doorway Jill had left through and picked up the Gas Mask. HUNK raised it, covering his face, just before familiar footsteps echoed began echoing from behind him.

HUNK fastened the straps securely as the familiar red tinted vision of the world around him from, the goggles came back. His breathing became muffled once more.

"Hey", a voice called.

The footsteps came to a stop and there was the clearing of a throat behind him and HUNK turned, facing the young woman behind him. There was something strange that quickly passed over her eyes and vanished. HUNK didn't reply, he merely considered the expression.

_Was that..disappointment?...confusion?_, HUNK wondered curiously.

She rubbed her bruised neck and tried to start again.

_Damn it.. why the hell didn't I get here sooner?_, Jill scolded herself._ He was just putting his mask on...I could have seen what he looks like..all I got to see was that damn helmet covering the back of his head!_

HUNK merely stared, waiting as Jill continued on.

"I uh, followed the blood trail and it led to stopped outside the back door, which was destroyed. There were a few zombie's corpses outside", She informed him. "But that's the thing, why would there be blood trails and bullet casings in here if all the dead are outside?"

HUNK removed the TMP from his belt at stared at her pointedly.

"Because, The Nemesis passed here at some point", HUNK replied coolly, finishing her thoughts for her.

Jill nodded in agreement.

"That's the same thought that passed through my head", She replied.

She glanced around his side at the plastic water bottles and a pair of green glassed one's. A dark piece of cloth had been jammed in each.

"Molotov Cocktails?", Jill inquired, her thin eyebrows arched.

_Clever_, she thought to herself

HUNK turned back to the counter and picked them up carefully.

"Yes", He replied, inserting both carefully into the back of his waist belt.. "Fire will come in handy against the Nemesis, considering I used my last grenade on it".

"And I see you got the water, good", Jill commented as she walked past him to the bar. She stopped and turned back to him, an amused look on her features as she surveyed the heavily armored man. "I'll carry the water.. I mean, look how much you have to carry.. you'll run out of pockets soon".

HUNK shrugged slightly, the TMP help firmly in both hands.

"As you wish Miss Valentine", He replied neutrally as she placed the several bottles in her shoulder belt. She kept one out however and removed the plastic cap.

"Finally", She muttered, dropping the cap to the floor. "Needed this"

She tilted back her head and drank heavily from the bottle. When she was finished, she placed it on the counter beside the bottle HUNK had drank not too long ago.

Jill sighed, closed her eyes a moment and breathed gratefully.

"There, I feel much better", She told him.

"Good", HUNK replied coolly as his head tilted slightly. "Perhaps I won't need to carry you the whole way after all".

Jill's eyes narrowed for a split second and she smiled coldly.

"I'm surprised you didn't just fall on your ass when you were carrying me back there,'Hunk'", She shot back.

HUNK said nothing, bemused.

_Give her a few seconds_, HUNK thought, a smirk forming behind the expressionless mask.

Jill considered what she had said and her bright blue eyes flashed.

"And no, I don't mean that a weigh a lot", She quickly amended, hiding her embarrassment by turning to the door.

Again, HUNK said nothing.

"Anyways, we should get out of here", Jill continued, removing the pair of pistols from their respective holsters. "The cable car station isn't too far away"

The Agent nodded and the pair of them started for the door. HUNK had extended a single blood stained glove towards the doorknob, when they both heard an eerie creaking noise, stopping them dead.

"What the hell was that?", Jill asked aloud.

HUNK motioned quickly for silence, and the pair of them listened. After a few moments of empty silence, Jill started to speak, when the sound of creaking floorboards sounded from upstairs, cutting off her words.

HUNK turned back towards the staircase near the bar, leading upstairs and leveled his weapon to his shoulder.

"Let's go find out what that is", His muffled ice cold voice informed her.

The Agent moved towards the stairs calmly and started up with Jill following closely.

* * *

As they reached the top of the stairs, HUNK scanned the blank hallway with his weapon.

Several droplets of blood led up the wooden floorboards down the hallway and stopped at a closed tan painted door.

HUNK strained to hear inside, but there was nothing for a few moments... then suddenly some squeaking amongst the floorboards again.

Jill glanced over at HUNK confusedly.

"What do you think...?"

HUNK cut off her words with a wave of his hand, looking back at the door.

On his free hand he motioned quickly at the door, then back at Jill. He reached for the handle, only to find it locked.

_Someone's in there for sure,_ HUNK told himself.

The helmeted man raised three fingers in front of himself and then one after another he dropped them each. At the last one he drew back his foot and kicked the door. The lock splintered as it burst open wide.

The pair of them each raised their weapons high and rushed into the room, scanning it. As the laser sight passed over the cluttered room and bed, there was the sudden familiar cocking of a gun from the floor and HUNK aimed quickly down at the crouched, bleeding figure in a familiar green uniform laying on the floor in front of the bed.

"Oliveria", HUNK commented coolly, his TMP trained on the man. "You're still alive I see"

* * *

**Well there you go, the next chapter done. ill try to speed up next one, but i just been feeling less in writing mood right now. I'll get onto it soon enough  
**


End file.
